The Infiltration of a Fox and Ex-Detective
by ShadyShawn21
Summary: With the Demon World Tournament finished for the time being Yusuke and Kurama are thrusted into another job. How will the duo deal with the challenges of High School. If that wasn't enough there's also the problem with a certain organization that plans on eradicating all of humanity! There will be no Yaoi between Kurama and Yusuke at all!
1. A New Job

The idea of this story just came to me the other day and I was curious as so what others would think of if so here it is. I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review to let me know how I'm doing.

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

"Attack Names"

* * *

The Makai Tournament that was recently held to decide the new ruler of the entire realm had just been decided with Enki becoming the king. The first decree he made as the ruler was that there would be no further mischief in the human ruler however not every demon would agree and there would be a few groups who would inevitably do what they wish with Ningenkai the human realm. This was knowledge that King Enki was well aware of and was currently trying to figure out the best way of dealing with the issue at hand. As he sat in front of his new desk he was going over some papers which held information on several powerful demons. As he sits there scratching his head as thinks about the problem at hand. A knock at the door catches his attention and he looks up. "Come in." He says out loud so the person on the opposite side could hear him. The door opens to reveal a messenger with a letter in hand. The messenger bows before entering and places the letter on Enkis desk before being dismissed with Enki thanking him.

King Enki opens the letter to find it was from an old acquaintance of his who dwelled in Ningenkai behind a protective barrier. As he read the letter which started out with simple the writer congratulating Enki on his win as well as his decision regarding the human world. "Heh heh it would seem that Tenmei hasn't changed too much from the good old days." Enki says to himself after letting out a happy chuckle before he continues to read. By the time he's almost finished reading the lengthy letter he comes to an abrupt halt and clenches onto the arm of the chair he was currently sitting on so hard that it shatters in his hand. At this time he gets to his feet. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THAT DAMN ACADEMY HE SET UP!" He roars.

At the sound of his loud and booming voice the door bursts open and a few people rush in. One woman in particular with lime green hair tied into a ponytail whom was wearing blue skintight pants under a dark purple leotard with a orange sash wrapped around her waist and she had a large bottle of sake in her hand as she walks forward towards the desk. "Oh what's the matter now you lummox?" She asks Enki who was walking towards the window with the letter in hand and doesn't seem to have noticed the newcomers in his office.

After a few minutes of Enki ignoring her, the young looking woman walks up to Enki and bashes the bottle over his head causing the large demon to fall over. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE IGNORE ME YOU BASTARD!" She screams at him and then grabs him by the collar of his shirt pulling him towards her.

"Huh?" Enki asks in momentary confusion before he notices the furious look on the womans face. "Oh I'm sorry about that Kokou. I didn't mean to ignore you my darling but I recently got this letter and well..." He starts to say as he holds the mentioned letter up to Kokou who snatches it away from him. She begins reading the letter and once it was done she down at Enki. "So it would seem that Tenmei has information on some organization that plans to destroy the human world? Just how is this a problem? You have all this authority now so why don't you just set up a group to annihilate this organization and just be done with it?" Kokou states before throwing the letter back an Enki who had just finished standing up.

"One problem with that my dear. Reikai the Spirit World wouldn't like it if I sent a group of A or S class demons into the human world to start a fight. Even if the reason is to stop the destruction of the human world so I can't do that...at least I can't yet. Especially since the relationship between our worlds has always been shaky at best." Enki tells her as he starts making his way back to his desk and grabs several papers. "One thing I can do at the moment is send someone to attend Tenmeis Academy and work with them in gathering more information about the group mentioned in the letter. And once we get enough information we can then do something about it...but until then our hands are tied..."

One of the other people who entered the office with dark hair and was wearing a dark sleeveless shirt with matching pants steps forward. "If that's the case there is a certain demon that participated in the tournament who may be able to assist you with that. Especially since he is quite intelligent and at the peak of his strength is an Upper S Class. The best part about that is the fact that he has recently returned to the human world so it wouldn't take too much effort for him to go to this Academy." He informs Enki who looks at him in slight confusion. "Just who might that be Kujo?" The muscular demon with a beer-belly asks.

"Heh heh heh the demon I'm talking about goes by the name of Kurama, and he does seem to be good friends with Raizens son Yusuke...You know what why don't you just have the two of them go? It shouldn't be too hard to convince them especially since they lost in the tournament and are supposed to do that community service so to speak..." Kujo says with a smirk on his face at the thought of that pair attending that school.

Enki looks up with and hand under his chin as he thinks for a moment. "Hmm...that does sound like a good idea! Good work Kujo!" Enki tells him which brings a satisfied smirk on Kujos face for a moment. "And since it was your idea I guess that makes you the one who was to inform the pair." Enki adds. Kujos smirk instantly disappears and is replaced with that of shock which both Enki and Kokou then proceed to laugh at. Kujo turns around and places a hand at the back of his head as he walks off and all the while he mutters something about how he should keep his mouth shut more often.

XxX

A pair of young men were sitting down in a lounge in the same city that the ruler of Makai was stationed in. The black haired youth was leaning back with his feet resting on the table of their corner booth. The other young man had a head of long vibrant red hair was currently reading a book and glances towards his friend. "Yusuke it's not polite to be sitting in such a manner."

"Oh come off it Kurama! I'll sit in whatever way I feel like." Yusuke retorts.

"Do as you must then. But it would appear that we have some company." Kurama says as a figure enters his field of vision.

"Hello Kurama. Yusuke. May I have a seat?" Kujo asks and Kurama nods. Kujo smiles as he takes a seat opposite of the pair. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, however we already ordered our drinks so you may have to wait for the waitress to return before you get the chance to order yours." Kurama tells him and Kujo nods. "That's fine but I don't plan on staying too long. A problem has come up and Enki has asked me to ask if the two of you mind helping to solve it."

"A problem? Geeze I'm always having to solve problems even though I've been fired as a Spirit Detective." Yusuke says as he groans and slaps himself in the face. "Alright spit it out. Whats the problem?"

"Well..." Kujo then proceeds to tell Yusuke and Kurama all the needed details about the problem at hand as well as the roles they were expected to play. After a short chat between the two they both agree to their roles. Since Kujo was finished with his task he bids the pair farewell and takes his leave.

"Well at least Enki will be supplying us a way back home and we can do whatever the hell we want for the next few months before we have to get to work. Who know it could be somewhat fun." Yusuke says to himself.

Kurama nods at Yusuke. "By the sounds of it, at least it won't be boring. Also you can keep your promise to Keiko and even spend some extra time with her before we have to get to work." Kurama says and Yusuke smiles at the thought. Once their drinks arrive the pair quickly down them and pay so they can immediately be on their way.

XxX Back in the Human World XxX

Not too long after Yusuke had left to go to Makai, the brown haired woman known as Keiko had moved out and got her own apartment closer to the school she was now attending. She had just finished her homework for the day and was now curled up on the couch and was reading a book as she tried to relax. "It's already been a year since he left...Now just two more agonizingly long years to go before he says he'll return." She quietly says to herself.

After awhile she hears a knock at her door. She looks up from her book and towards the clock. "Huh? It's already 7:45pm just who would be coming here at this hour?" She says as she gets up and starts walking towards the door and hears another series of knocks. "Ya ya I'm coming so hold your horses."

Just as her hand grasps the doorknob does she hear yet another series of knocking and at this point she's getting a little annoyed. She swings the door open. "Ok I'm here already! Just stop with the damn knocking!" She yells out in anger at the person at the door but stops once she sees who was there.

Kurama smiles at Keiko. "Sorry about coming here so late but I had a surprise for you that I knew you'd want to see." He tells her getting a look of confusion from Keiko. Kurama then steps to the side to show her that Yusuke was waiting directly behind him. "Hey what's up Keiko. If it's too late then we'll just come back tomo-" He starts to say but is cut off as Keiko body slams him and knocking him over with her on top of him. Once they land on the ground Keiko wastes no time in kissing him.

After about a minute or so of the two kissing Kurama interrupts them with an awkward cough. "I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion but this isn't exactly the best place for such a reunion..." Kurama says as he looks away. Keiko looks at him in confusion for a moment before looking down at Yusuke and realizes that she was now practically straddling him. "Oh!" She states before she quickly stands up and tries to hide her growing blush. "Umm...have either of you eaten yet? If not then why don't we all go inside and I'll make you guys something." She says as she tries to hide her embarrassment.

Kurama nods with a smile and walks in. "That would be greatly appreciated. Thank you Keiko." He says.

Once Keiko helps Yusuke up the pair walk in. As soon as they get inside Keiko makes a beeline towards the kitchen to make something for them to eat and all the while she was whistling a happy tune.

"Well By the looks of it Keiko was quite happy to see you...Although if that was her reaction after about one year apart I dare not imagine what it would've been after the full three..." Kurama says to Yusuke who smirks at the thought. "Hmm...maybe I should have waited the full three years in that case then?"

At that very moment Keiko slams down a plate of food in front of Yusuke. "Whatever your thinking of wouldn't happen Yusuke. Even if you made me wait the full three years all you would've gotten is just a kiss...and you should be happy with getting that much!" She states to him before going back to the kitchen to grab Kuramas plate.

"Aww man that sucks...oh well a guy can dream can't he?" Yusuke says with a chuckle.

Once Keiko gives Kurama a plate both he and Yusuke eagerly eat the food although Kurama ate slower that Yusuke and showed far better table manners. It doesn't take the pair very long to eat the food she made for them and once they were done Keiko insisted on a full explanation on what they went through back in Makai. Kurama decides to just give her a quick run down of the important facts up to but not including the request made by Enki.

A loud crashing sound catches the groups attention. "What the hell was that?" Yusuke asks as he rushes to the door. Without wasting a moment he opens the door and notices a pair of girls fighting as they raced past the door towards the park across the street, but what caught his attention was the face that the blue haired girl appeared to have what resembled bat wings sticking out of her back as well as a black tail with a triangle shaped tip sticking out from under her skirt, the other girl had purple hair and sharp ice claws were sticking out of her sleeves.

The group watches the girls fight practically just outside their door completely oblivious of the fact that they've just been seen. Yusuke growls a little as he scratches the back of his head as he wonders what's going on. As they try to figure out what's going on a younger girl with black hair who was was also wearing a similar school outfit as the blue haired girl was but with a cape and a witches had on top of her head races around the corner and swings what looked to be a wand. A moment later a pair of washtubs appear above the girls heads and then proceed to fall onto of said heads.

Yusuke and the group race after them and stop just at the edge of the park and by the time they arrive they notice yet another newcomer. This young man however appeared to be human unlike the trio of girls they already noticed. And like the girls he hadn't noticed the other group standing not too far away.

Having had just about enough of the racket Yusuke steps forward and calls out to the girls. "Hey what the hell do you girls think your doing fighting here?" He tells them and at the sound of his voice the girls stop fighting for a moment and realize that they've been seen. Keiko smiles at Yusuke happy to see that he seems against the young women fighting. Yusuke starts walking over to the girls but comes to a stop about at the halfway point. "If you guys insist on fighting then do so somewhere else where nobody else will see. I suggest the abandoned construction site a couple blocks south of here." Yusuke tells them and within seconds Keiko races up behind him and promptly strikes the back of his head. "What the heck Yusuke! For a moment I seriously thought you were trying to reason with them to cease their fighting. If you don't intend to help then shut up!" Keiko screams at Yusuke who just rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

The other youth slowly walks towards the trio of girls. "Kurumu. Mizore. Yukari...what the heck are you doing! Not only have you guys used your powers but you've even been spotted by humans! We could all be in a lot of trouble for this!" He tells them before turning towards the other group.

Kurama watches the guy talk to the young woman for a moment before walking towards them. He comes to a stop in front of the young man and looks at him for a moment before turning to the girls who were still transformed. "Ladies I would advise returning to your human forms immediately before anyone else living in the surrounding area discovers that there's now a succubus, snow woman and a witch in their midst. And once your done please follow us." Kurama tells them and after a few moments of the girls glaring at him they revert back to their human forms. The blue haired woman now known as Kurumu steps in between Kurama and the other guy she turns to the young man and whispers into his ear. "Tsukune I don't trust this guy. We should be able to escape since I doubt this frail looking guy would be able to keep up."

"Oh so your name is Tsukune-san? It's a pleasure to meet you. Also succubus-san appearances can be deceiving. Don't forget that." Kurama says with a smile and Kurumu jumps at the sound of his voice as she realizes that he heard everything she just said. "Huh? How the hell could you hear me? I was sure I was talking quietly enough." Kurumu states as she glares at Kurama again.

At this time Yusuke has walked over to them. "You guys better listen to Kurama, because if you think that either of us could loose to a bunch of kids then your out of your minds!" He tells them with a serious grin. The young witch Yukari cringes for a moment. _'Yusuke...Kurama...they couldn't be. But if they are then we're in serious trouble...'_ She thinks to herself for a moment before slowly walking over to Tsukune and pulls on his arm to get his attention. "Umm...Tsukune. I hate to be the one to say it but we should listen to them...especially if they're who I think they are." She carefully says as she starts to quiver a little. "Huh? You know who they are Yukari? Just who they hell are they then?" Kurumu says as she bends over and looks at the little girl.

As she bends over Kurama quickly averts his eyes but Yusuke on the other-hand just grins. "Those are some pretty adult panties for a kid like you to be wearing...although yellow seems to be your colour!" Yusuke says before he starts laughing. Upon hearing his comment Kurumu quickly stands up straight and places her hands behind her in an attempt to make sure her panties couldn't be seen. Unless it was Tsukune that saw them of course. Kurumu turns around and her nails on her hand grows longer but before she can stab in Yusukes direction Tsukune places a hand on her arm. "Enough of that Kurumu." He tells her before he looks towards the pair. "May I ask why you want us to come with you?" He politely asks.

Kurama smiles at him. "Well for one reason it's because I get the feeling that it's going to rain quite soon and secondly we have to talk. But rest assured the only thing that will happen is a conversation and nothing more. And once we're done talking your all free to leave." Kurama tells him before turning around and starts making his way back towards Keikos place. With a cocky grin Yusuke follows him but keeps an eye on the girls. Tsukune and the girls reluctantly follow them back to a nearby house and just as they're about to enter another young woman wearing yet another identical outfit but had pink hair runs towards the group and waves at them. "Oh Tsukune! I'm happy you managed to calm them down before they cause any trouble." She happily says but as she gets closer she notices the expressions on her friends faces. "Umm...did something happen?"

"That's an understatement Moka." Tsukune says before he sighs and starts walking into the house. Although confused about what's happening she follows them in. Once everyone was seated Keiko walks towards the kitchen. "I'll make some tea for everyone." She calls out.

On one side of the room sat Tsukune and the girls he was with and on the other sat Yusuke and Kurama. "Well first off would you mind explaining it to me as to why you girls were fighting, as well as where you all are from." Kurama politely asks them. "Well we're from Yokai Academy but since it's currently undergoing repairs we had to leave until it's rebuilt. And they were fighting because...well I guess you could call it a disagreement." Tsukune says but is quite careful not to reveal too much since as far are he knew Kurama and his group were all humans.

Kurama nods. "But that's not everything is it now Tsukune-san?" Kurama says as he looks at him with a serious look on his face. Yusuke nods. "Of course you picked up on that Kurama. Also didn't Enki decree that all demons and monsters were suppose to cease all trouble making in the human world? If so then these girls would be in a hell of a lot of trouble." Yusuke says as he leans back.

The trio of girls flinch for a moment but the first to recover was Kurumu who stands up and points at Yusuke and Kurama. "Wait a sec just who the hell is this Enki you mentioned? Also ya I understand that the fact we caused a minor disturbance means we'll be in some trouble but not THAT much!" Kurumu defiantly says. Yukari reaches up and grabs Kurumu by the skirt and manages to pull her back onto the couch by kicking the back of her legs causing her to loose her balance and fall back. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YUKARI?" Kurumu yells out but Yukari ignores her. The young witch looks at Kurama with a cautious look. "Umm...Kurama-san? Enki, the guy you just mentioned. Is it the same Enki that I'm thinking of? As in the new ruler of Makai?" Yukari quietly asks which causes Kurumu to momentarily shut up. Kurama nods to the little witch and smiles at her in a vain attempt to reassure her.

Yukari once again flinches upon hearing that as it was making more and more and more sense as to the identities of both Kurama and Yusuke. _'Please relax Yukari-san. I promise you that we mean you and your friends no harm at all.'_ Yukari hears the voice of Kurama from inside her mind and momentarily panics since she was starting to think that he was about to takeover her mind. _'Calm yourself young one. If your worried about the implications about you and your friends previous actions I will ensure that none of you will get in any serious trouble. The only thing I ask is that you keep quiet about myself and Yusuke since I assume you've already figured out who we are. If you agree then all you have to do is nod.'_ The voice of Kurama tells her and after a moment to calm herself, a small smile crosses her face and she nods.

For the rest of the Yukaris friends they notice that she went dead silent since that was quite unusual for her, in addition to the fact that she seemed scared. But after a couple minutes go by they notice that the look in Yukaris eyes hand changed after she nods at Kurama. "Uh...are you ok Yukari?" Tsukune asks her. The child witch smiles at Tsukune. "Of course I am!" She cheerfully says which confuses her friends at her 180 change in personality.

"Tsukune-san. Since you seem to be one of the more level-headed in your group do you mind telling me more about your school? Its obviously not a school for regular humans so that brings a question to mind...just why are you a human going there?" Kurama asks causing the young man to start to nervously sweat. "Well...uh..."

"Rest assured, nothing any of you say will leave this room. Besides, Tsukune-san isn't the only human here. In fact there would probably be more of us born as humans in this room than demons."

This comment in particular causes Tsukune and the girls to recoil in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean by that Kurama-san?" Tsukune asks but Kurama raises a hand implying him to stop. "It's just as I said and Yukari-san herself is well aware and can confirm if needed. But back to the subject. Please tell me everything you know about Yokai Academy and don't leave out any details.

Tsukune and the others tell Kurama and Yusuke everything they know about the Academy as well as what happened within the past year they were there. The entire conversation takes about two hours. Once Kurama was satisfied he thanks them for answering his questions and at this time someone knocks on the front door. Keiko walks towards the door and opens it revealing a woman with blonde hair and styled so it looks as if there were cat ears on the side of her head. She was wearing a white blouse and an orange skirt, a set of red glasses were set on the bridge of her nose. The woman smiles at Keiko. "Hello there I'm Shizuka Nekonome and I was wondering if you've seen..." She starts to say but notices Tsukune and the others sitting on the couch. "Oh there they are! Moka, Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore just what have you girls been up to?!"

Realizing that the woman was looking for Tsukune and the others so she decides to invite her in. "Why don't you come in Nekonome-san. I can put on another pot of tea if you like." Keiko politely tells her.

"Meow really? Thank you but the tea is unnecessary but still appreciated." Shizuka tells her with a smile. She then walks in and heads towards the girls whom she knew for a fact were in trouble. "Girls I'm quite disappointed in you. You should all know better than to behave like this!" She begins to scold them.

"Nekonome-san was it? I assure you they haven't caused that much trouble. At least not enough to get into any serious trouble for." Kurama tells her from his chair that was positioned a short ways behind her. Shizuka turns around towards the source of the voice. "I'm sorry but they are my students and such I am responsible for their actions and unfortunately they have broken the ru-" She begins to say before cutting herself off as she takes in the sight of Kurama.

Moka stands up and walks towards her teacher. "Nekonome-san. Kurama-san here came and stopped the fight before it had any chance of escalating so-." Moka starts to say but stops when Shizuka raises a hand in front of her. "Kurama-san...that name sounds quite familiar...just a couple years ago my younger sister wouldn't shut up about someone with a name like that."

"Don't tell me...her name is Koto right?" Yusuke asks from his spot. Shizuka looks at him in confusion. "Yes that's her name but how did you...wait..." She says as the gears started spinning in her head until they come to an abrupt halt as she realizes who the people are that she's talking to. "Oh my god are you seriously Yoko?" She squeals in girlish delight as she starts jumping up and down in front of Kurama.

"Loko? Is she calling Kurama-san crazy?" Kurumu leans over and asks Yukari who just shakes her head in disbelief. "Seriously the only thing you have going for you is your damn boobs especially since your so stupid!" Yukari says and quickly hops away before Kurumu can attack her out of frustration.

An uneasy look crosses Kuramas face. "Yes I am however I usually go by Kurama so if possible please refer to me by that. Shizuka smiles and nods in agreement. "Ok Kurama-san! Also I really hate to ask but umm...I don't suppose you have a copy of the Dark Tournament that took place a few years back? I haven't been able to find a copy..." She asks and places her hands in front of her as if she was praying.

"Yes I do have a couple copies of it...however only up to the semi-finals since the cameras stopped functioning at the time of the finals. Now back to your students, I'm sure we can have a compromise since they didn't cause any serious damage. How about this incident is forgotten about in exchange for a copy? You can make it look as if they were punished so your superiors won't get angry with you." Kurama tells her and after a moment of hesitation she agrees.

Once Kurama hands her a copy of the Tournament she and her students all begin to leave but just as she reaches the door she stops and looks back. "Oh before I forget Kurama-san. Did you decide to accept the Chairmans request?" She asks.

"Yes I did. Both myself and Yusuke will be going to Yokai Academy at the start of the new term...and it was actually Enki-san who make the request to us." Kurama says and raises a single finger to his lips to ask her to remain quiet about that fact to the girls since he wanted it to be a surprise.

Shizuka giggle a little and waves goodbye to Kurama and the others as her group leaves. Once they were gone Keiko walks over to Yusuke and gives him a light punch on his shoulder. "And just when were you going to tell me that you would be leaving so soon?" Keiko asks Yusuke who notices she has fire in her eyes.

"Uh...I was going to tell you in the morning! ME and Kurama don't have to go there for another few months..." Yusuke tells her in an attempt to calm his angry girlfriend. "It's true Keiko. I know for a fact that Yusuke was going to tell you tomorrow. Also I thought that you'd be happy he would be attending a High School." Kurama tells her in a relaxed manner causing Keiko to recoil in shock. "Seriously? Our little delinquent will actually be attending a High School?" She shrieks with happiness and leans over the chair and hugs Yusuke.

Kurama chuckles a little at her reaction as it was just as he figured it would be. "And of course I will do what I have to in order to keep him in line."

"Wait a sec Kurama. Your going to the school with me. So won't you have to worry about your own studies instead of mine?" Yusuke asks his red haired friend and ally.

"Heh. The thing about that Yusuke..."


	2. New Arrivals

Alright sorry for the delayed chapter. Recently my computer decided to completely crap out so now I'm forced to write this as well as a couple other fics from different computers whenever I have the chance. Well anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

"Attack Names"

* * *

The last couple of months before the reopening of Yokai Academy went by rather quickly. Perhaps too quickly for one ex-spirit detective and previous delinquent. On the other hand his red headed companion seemed almost eager. The two casually make their way to the appointed bus stop where they would catch a ride to the academy where they would spend the next couple years.

"Kurama just why the hell are you so happy about this? You should know I hated middle school and yet because of Enkis request we're both having to attend this high school." The brunette asked. The redhead looked over to Yusuke with an understanding expression. "I'm well aware of that Yusuke. But you wouldn't want to disappoint Keiko do you? I mean you must know how much it means to her that you're actually going to attend a high school...even though it is a school for monsters and demons...but think of it this way Yusuke. At least we're being allowed into the second year so that's one less year for you to be in school for." Kurama tells him causing Yusuke to fall back onto the waiting bench with slightly less pained expression on his face.

"Ya ya...but do you know what I hate the most about this?...it's the fact that I once again have to wear a goddamn uniform! But at least the damn thing is green..." Yusuke states as he closes his eyes and reclines on the bench in an attempt to get into a more comfortable position. With a sly grin and a good natured chuckle Kurama sits down beside Yusuke but remains in a normal sitting position unlike his friend.

After about half an hour of waiting Yusuke opens his eyes. "Looks like we're not the only ones getting on at this stop..." He mentions to Kurama who merely nods in agreement as he turns his gaze to watch a figure draw ever closer. "Seems that way. Hmm it would appear to be that same young man from before. I believe they called him Tsukune-san." Kurama says as he recognizes the person approaching them as the human Tsukune Aono.

As Tsukune Aono was casually making his way towards the bus stop that would return him to Yokai Academy as well as to all the amazing friends he's made there. Once he gets close enough to get a good enough look he notice a pair of guys sitting on the nearby bench and from what he could tell they were wearing uniforms identical to his, much to his surprise. _'Huh? I guess they must be new students to Yokai. Well I should try and make a good impression on them...and I really hope they aren't nearly as violent as most of the other students...But I should at least give them the benefit of the doubt.'_ He thinks to himself as he approaches the pair. As he nears them he raises a hand to greet the pair in a friendly manner, but just as he's about to say something the redhead greets him first.

"Greeting Tsukune-san. I hope you've been well." Kurama says without even needing to turn around to see Tsukunes stunned and confused reaction.

"Huh? Do I know you?" Tsukune asks as he walks around the bench to get a better look at the pair only to realize that he had met them only a month ago after the fiasco the girls caused. "I-Is that you Kurama-san and...Yusuke-san?" He says as he then begins to stutter.

Upon hearing Tsukune stutter in worry Yusuke opens his eyes and starts to laugh heartily. Kurama manages to suppress a chuckle as he looks at Tsukune. "If this is about the what we all discussed before then don't worry. As I said at the time, that conversation never left the house so that secret is safe with us." Kurama explains to him with a cheerful smile. Tsukune looked at the pair in disbelief since he wasn't sure on whether or not Kurama was in fact telling the truth, but at the same time he got the feeling that Kurama was being serious.

"I-Is that so...?" Tsukune manages to say and all the while Kurama was keeping a close eye on his face and unbeknownst to him, Kurama was carefully reading his facial reactions to get a good idea on what the human youth was thinking. _'It would seem he doesn't quite believe me. But that much was to be expected.'_ Kurama thinks to himself before the distinct sound of a large vehicle approaching caught his attention. The fox demon stands up and takes a moment to grab his luggage in preparation to board the bus. Yusuke on the other hand refused to get up until the bus came to a complete and total stop in front of them, and then but only then does he get up and board the bus.

As the trio make their way up the few steps they come face to face with the bus driver who at the time was currently smoking what appeared to be a Cuban cigar as he eyes the group. "Well well well...looks like you've returned young man. You better keep your guard up or you may loose your life...then again..." The bus driver says to Tsukune who was the first to enter then trails off as he gets a better look at the pair behind him. "...by the looks of it someone who was already bit the dust has just arrived...or should I say bit the dust twice!" He says as he begins to chuckle while his gaze fixes on Yusuke.

"Up yours old man." Yusuke states with a frown as he glare at the man fiercely before he raises a fist only to raise just the middle finger in the drivers direction as he passes by. As Yusuke walks past the bus driver who continues to chuckle in a creepy yet knowing manner. Tsukune hesitates for a moment as he hears that. _'Bit the dust? Does he mean that Yusuke-sans already died? But if so then how is he still here...and what did he mean by twice?'_ Tsukune quietly thinks to himself as he sits closer to the front so he may hear more.

With a small exasperated sigh Kurama finally enters the bus. "Well now yet another celebrity. I hope the two of you behave yourselves...or else there probably won't be anything left of Yokai Academy to put back together." The bus driver says to Kurama who merely smiles. "Of course we intend to behave, however as you must already know we do have a tendency to show our fangs if confronted." Kurama informs him as he walks by and takes a seat next to Yusuke at the back of the bus.

Once the bus starts making its way towards down the road which would inevitably bring them to the tunnel that connects the human world with Yokai Academy which is still hidden behind the barrier that Tsukune and his friends fought to protect the previous year. Through the entire trip, however short a trip it was Tsukune spent the entire time trying to figure out just what the bus driver meant by what he said. His thought process kept switching between the double death to the comment of Yusuke and Kurama being able to destroy the school if they wanted to and then back to the double death. Suffice to say he remained quite the entire trip and once the bus stopped to let them off Tsukune followed the pair at a distance. 'No matter no I look at them, they don't look like they could cause any serious damage to the school...well at least in Kurama-sans case. Yusuke-san on the other hand looks like he loves fighting and could cause a fair bit of damage..but not THAT much...at least I don't think so...then again...Yukari did seem kinda worried if not scared before." Tsukune was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he trailed further and further behind.

XxX At the Entrance to the Academy XxX

Just outside the doors that led into the interior of the Academy were several large groups of student who were gossiping or otherwise chatting amongst one another. One of the rumors that was going around the school was about a possible new student who happened to be royalty. Off to the side there was a lone student with black hair that was braided into a single long braid who was sitting on the branch of an old apple tree looking over a yearbook from the previous year. The youth was known as Fangfang Huang. The heir to one of the most powerful mafia families in all of China. One of the main reasons he was at Yokai Academy in the first place was because he had to look for people he could recruit into the family to ensure their future.

While resting comfortably in the tree he would occasionally bite into an apple as he flipped from page to page pausing only for a few moments when his eyes came across a name or profile of interest however few seemed to be the right type for what he was looking for.

"Lets see...No. No. Yes...actually on second thought no. No. No. Maybe..." He quietly says to himself as his gaze drifts from person to person in the yearbook he acquired. "Hmm...so far only two people from the previous year have caught my attention. Tsukune Aono-san and Moka Akashiya-san seem to be pretty powerful...the only question is how strong are they?" The youth quietly say sto himself as he continues to skim the yearbook. After a few more minutes of peace and quiet he notices someone down by the base of the tree trunk trying to catch his attention. _'Huh? Who's that? And what does he want?'_

He looks down and gets a better look at a young man with dark hair that looks as if it's been greased up, and he was waving at him. "Hey you up there can you hear me?!" Yusuke calls up.

Fangfang covers his ears to protect what was left of his hearing. "Yes I can hear you! What do you want? And could you please keep it down?" He asks Yusuke and he carefully removes his hands from his ears but leaves them close enough so he can quickly protect them if he is yelled at again.

"I'm hungry so can you toss down a couple of those apples?" Yusuke asks him. The young man shrugs in defeat since he wants to be left alone for the time being so he can finish going over the yearbook to find potential recruits and figures that the only way to get any peace is to just throw down a few apples. He gently sets the yearbook down and stands up on the branch. He reaches up and begins plucking a couple apples from the tree. Once he has several in hand he begins tossing them down to Yusuke who eagerly snatches them out of the air.

"Thanks!" Yusuke calls up to him but not as loud as before and once that was done he turns around and races back towards the entrance to join up with his red haired friend. _'Hmmm...I'm not sure why but he looks really familiar for some reason, but I just can't quite put my finger on why.'_ Fangfang thinks to himself as he watches Yusuke race off. _'Wait! I-It couldn't be HIM could it? No...just why would HE be here of all places?'_

XxX

Back by the entrance Kurama grins to himself as he shakes his head in mild disbelief at his friends actions. "That's certainly a step up for you Yusuke. Normally if you wanted an apple you would probably just knock the entire tree down." Kurama playfully tells Yusuke who starts laughing and unfortunately coughs up chunks of the apple he had just ingested. "Oh come on now Kurama. Don't make me laugh while I'm eating. But ya your probably right, I normally would do that however...I haven't seen any other apple trees so I'd prefer to spare the only one. Besides it looks like it's a comfortable place to take a nap!" Yusuke says with a sly grin.

The pair then start walking into the school and much do their surprise and relief, they're being reflectively ignored instead of being gawked at or in most cases people being terrified to even look at them. However one thing Yusuke did notice was the fact that as they made their way through the hall, a number of the girls seemed to be eyeing them up as they walked past but he payed it no mind as he already had Keiko. But he had to admit that it was a refreshing change from the usual treatment he received when in school.

"What's next Kurama? What are we supposed to do now?" Yusuke asks as he looks around.

"Well from the letter we received a couple of days ago from the headmaster of this Academy. He told us that our first stop would be to go to the entrance ceremony meant for the first years. Then once that's done then we're to go to our new homeroom class." Kurama explains before lowering his voice. "Other than that Yusuke I'm sure you remember our orders in regards with this place...as well as the obvious problem regarding our identities."

Yusuke nods towards his red haired friend and long time ally. "Ya I remember that much Kurama or should I say Suichi...Ugh I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to calling you that."

The pair continue on their way and the entire while Kurama was reading the signs on the doors they pass until he comes to a stop in front of a set of double-doors with a plaque above it that read :AUDITORIUM. "Well here we are...You ready?" Kurama asks as he flashes Yusuke a knowing grin.

"Ready?" Yusuke asks in mock disbelief before letting out a small chuckle as he raises a single hand towards the door. "I'm always ready!" He says before slamming his palm forward forcing both doors wide open. Once the doors burst open the pair notice dozens of rows with monsters disguised in human form sitting in practically all of them. The loud crashing noise that came along with the doors being opened in that abrupt manner caused most of those who were seated nearby to look their way in momentary confusion. A few of the onlookers just shrugged it off not really caring that much however a few of the others seemed to be somewhat offended by Yusukes action since they considered it as a challenge of sorts.

As they make their way to the only remaining set of seats situated in the dead centre of the auditorium Kurama quietly mutters under his breath but is only audible enough for Yusuke to hear him. "I hope you remember that we're supposed to be undercover so we shouldn't draw too much attention to ourselves..."

"Ya ya whatever..." Yusuke quietly says as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

Just as soon as they got seated, one of the teachers that were seated behind the podium at the front of the large room stood up and happily made her way towards the microphone. Yusuke somehow managed to recognize her as the woman who came to Keikos place to pick up the students. "Hello there everyone! I'm Shizuka Nekonome and I'd like to welcome you all to your first year at Yokai Academy! I'm sure you will all make many new friends and enjoy your experiences here. Alright now's the time for me to explain to you all the rules of the school!" Shizuka excitedly tells the freshmen students. She pauses a moment to catch her breath before continuing. "Now everyone must remember that this is a school where monsters as well as demons will learn to adapt and blend into human society. With that being said one of the first rules is that everyone must always remain in their human forms and that you may not reveal your true monster or demon identities. Now as for the other rules..." Shizuka then spends the next half an hour explaining the other rules and regulations at Yokai Academy. Once she finishes she then asks if anyone has any questions. A number of hands are immediately shot into the air.

"Hmm...lets see...oh how about you in the back row. The gentleman with the hair braid." Shizuka says as she points to mentioned student.

Fangfang stands up and proceeds to give Shizuka a small bow of thanks. "Thank you Nekonome-sensei. Now my question doesn't relate to one of the rules you just mentioned. It has to do with a certain rumor that's been going around. Is it true that someone from the demon world has come here as a student? And if so, is that person truly the son of the most powerful kings in Makai? The son of the late, yet great King Raizen?" Fangfang asks as he looks directly towards Yusuke and Kurama. Once he asks his question many of the students look to one another in utter astonishment that such a being would in fact be attending their school. A great number of the other students stand up and demand that the question be answered.

Poor Shizuka was unprepared for such a predicament but luckily for her the headmaster stepped forward and gently took the microphone from her hands. "SILENCE!" He orders and at the sound of his voice all of the students who were previously standing up were now meekly retaking their seats. "Thanks you. Now I myself have heard said rumors however even if it was true then you should remember the rules that Nekonome-chan had just told you all. Remember one must not reveal their true form. This also applies to telling other people the true form of other students. So there will be no more discussion on the matter." The headmaster says with a tone of finality. He then hands the microphone back to Shizuka before taking his leave of the hall.

The remainder of the Welcoming Ceremonies went without any further problems but the entire time Yusuke found himself looking back that the youth with the hair braid, and all the while trying to figure out just how the hell the kid knew that much about that particular subject._ 'Before this day is out I will have my answers and he will be silenced one way or another.'_ Yusuke thinks to himself before looking back at Kurama who gives him a careful nod.

XxX

Meanwhile in Tsukune and the gangs homeroom.

Tsukune was sitting in his usual desk as he talked with Moka and his other friends as they waited for their homeroom teacher to come from the welcoming ceremony. "So do you guys think the rumour about one of the new students being the son of one of the great demon kings is true?" Kurumu asks the group as she moves her desk so it's now resting right beside Tsukunes.

"No idea Kurumu. By the way I hate to be the one to ask this but uh...what's all this talk about a demon world?" Tsukune reluctantly asks them and receives looks of confusion and disbelief from them. All eyes then drift over to Yukari to explain since she was the one everyone looked to for such information.

"Your cue bookworm." Kurumu states as she then pokes Yukari in the side causing the little witch to jump from the shock of such an unexpected action. "Hey what was that for Kurumu?!" Yukari angrily says before quickly whipping our her wand. Within moments a small washtub appears above Kurumus head and then falls on it. Once said washtub lands onto Kurumus head Yukari then leans back and begins giggling at her usual course of sweet revenge. And once that was finished Yukari then gave a brief explanation of the three major worlds.

Yukari made sure to go slow to ensure that her friends and in some cases rivals would have a clear understanding. Tsukune made sure to thank her for explaining everything clearly however Moka noticed he still had a somewhat uneasy expression on his face.

"Are you alright Tsukune-kun?" Moka asks with a look of concern.

"Huh? Oh ya I'm fine don't worry Moka. I just can't seem to figure out what the bus driver said earlier today. He seemed to make a mention that someone actually died twice and yet they're still alive...I just don't understand how that's even possible." Tsukune responds as he scratches the back of his head as he tries to figure out the meaning behind the bus drivers words.

Eager to get some bonus points for helping Tsukune solve this little mystery Kurumu looks at him after standing up. "That's easy Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu blurts out and everyone looks at her expectantly. "The answer is obviously..."

After a few moments of uneasy silence Yukari lets out a small sigh. "You don't have a clue do you?" She mockingly asks Kurumu who quietly sits back down with her face now beet red from embarrassment.

"Wouldn't it be a Phoenix?"

The group look around as they try to figure out where the voice came from and eventually their eyes rest on the purple haired snow fairy. "M-Mizore? Where did you come from?" Tsukune asks with clear surprise practically written across his face.

"That's sort of a lengthy story. But I'd be more than happy to reenact it with you later tonight Tsukune-kun." Mizore suggestively mentions to him as she looks at him from her partially hidden position behind a nearby desk.

"I'll have to get back to you on that..." Tsukune says with a weak chuckle before resuming. "But a phoenix could be the right answer however I don't think so in this case. Oh also before I forget, you won't believe who I also saw on the bus today. It was-"

Before Tsukune could continue what he was about to say the door to the classroom suddenly opens and a seemingly exhausted Shizuka Nekonome walks in. "Morning everyone." She says to the class as she slowly walks towards the front of the classroom. "I hope your all ready for another year a Yokai Academy!" Nekomone tells the class with a weak cheer.

Her students look to one another in wonder as they're all confused by her current state. The pink haired vampire Moka stands up. "Are you alright Nekomone-sensei?" She asks with concern.

"Huh? Oh yes Akashiya-san. Nothing to worry about. I'm just a little tired." She reassures Moka and the rest of the class with a smile. "Now with this being the first day I'd like to welcome two new students to our class. Please come in Suichi and Yusuke Minamino!" Shizuka says as she motions to the door where both Yusuke and Kurama then walk in. Yusuke looks over the class and raises a hand in greeting. "Yo what's up everyone."

Kurama on the other hand gives a small and formal bow to the class. "Greetings everyone I'm Suichi and this is my step-brother Yusuke. We're pleased to make your acquaintance." Kurama politely says to the class when a small cry of surprise followed by the sound of a chair falling over catches his attention as well as the attention of the rest of the class. His gaze drifts over towards the back of the class towards young woman wearing a pointed hat as well as a black cape. _'Isn't that...yes...yes it certainly looks to be that young witch from before. I didn't know the headmaster would be placing us in their class. Just what's his reasoning behind this?'_ Kurama thinks to himself.

Since Tsukunes seat was close by he quickly gets up so he could make sure she wasn't hurt. "Yukari are you ok?" He asks as he rights the chair with her in it so they're no in an upright position. "Ya...I'm going to be fine Tsukune-kun." She tells him before looking back towards the door and the source of her fright. Tsukune follows her gaze and finally notices the pair.

Shizuka claps her hands to regain the classes attention. "Yes as I was saying the two of them have been transferred from a school back in the demon world so I'd like you all to make them feel welcome. Ok?" She sweetly asks the class and only a few people seem agree. "Well now that that's been established would you two kindly find a seat. Both Kurama and Yusuke nod to Shizuka and split up to find a suitable seat for themselves. Kurama ends up choosing a spot closer to the front while Yusuke ends up with having to take the only remaining seat which was beside the purple haired snow fairy.

The day seems to go by somewhat slowly especially to Yusuke to ended up falling asleep at his desk whenever he got the chance and much to the surprise of the rest of the class he didn't seem to get in trouble for it. A couple of the teachers even seemed to ignore him or just avoid him altogether. By the time lunch came around both Yusuke and Kurama had seemed to disappear much to the surprise of the class but no one really seemed to care.

"Tsukune-kun? Is that what you were trying to tell us earlier? That you saw them earlier?" Moka asks as their group were all currently sitting on the roof for some peace and quiet as they enjoyed their lunch break. "Ya that's right. I saw them on the bus and the bus driver made that double death comment towards Yusuke-san. So what do you think that mean's Yukari? Uh...hello are you there Yukari!" Tsukune says.

"Huh? What was that Tsukune-kun?" Yukari asks as she's finally released from her trance.

With a small smile and a shake of his head Tsukune then repeats his previous question to Yukari.

"Oh. Hmm...not too sure honestly. I don't know too much about Yusuke-san or Kurama-sans early life..." Yukari tells Tsukune then she turns her head to the side a little and mumbles under her breath. "All I know about them is what they've done in the past few years."

The last part she muttered under her breath she was unaware that anyone else had actually heard it but unfortunately for her Kurumu did. "So you DO know about them!" Kurumu says as she pinches Yukaris cheek and begins to pull on it. "Enough of this silent crap. Spill what you know about them already!"

The little witch erratically waves her arms in front of her once she escaped Kurumus grip. "N-no I can't! I made a promise that I wouldn't tell!" Yukari tells her. She eventually relaxes her arms once she dives between her beloved Moka and Tsukune.

Being the kind person that she is Moka protectively wraps her arms around Yukari and was surprised to discover that she was shaking. "Yukari is something wrong? Your shaking like a leaf." Moka inquirers.

"N-No nothing w-wrong Moka-chan." Yukari says in an attempt to evade any further questions but freezes when she hears a pair of incoming voices.

"Oh come now Kurama, I tell you the best place to enjoy your lunch is always the roof!"

"If you say so Yusuke."

The members of the Newspaper club look towards the door leading back into the school to see the two new students enrolled into their class. Yukari looks towards the door wraps her arms around herself to try and keep herself from shaking.

Yusuke looks at the group in surprise. "Hey it's you guys! How are ya doing?"

"Huh? Oh it's you guys...Just what are you doing at this school anyways? Didn't you guys say that you were human?" Kurumu asks in an uncaring and semi-disinterested tone.

Moka turns in surprise towards Kurumu. "Hey that's not very nice. They were able to convince Nekonome-sensei to forgive you guys for starting a fight in the human world remember! Also you shouldn't reveal someone elses identity, especially if they're human!" She states to Kurumu who blushes and then looks away. "I'm sorry about that. I do hope we can all still get along with one another." Moka says with a cheerful smile as she turns back to Kurama and Yusuke.

"Hey no harm done and don't worry I don't care what that big titty girl says." Yusuke tells Moka as he points his thumb at Kurumu who was starting to look annoyed at Yusuke for the breast comment. "Besides even if someone found out about the human thing it'll take alot more that anybody here to take me down!" Yusuke says as he puffs out his chest and leans back before he bursts out laughing causing Tsukune and the others to sweat drop.

"I'm sure your strong for a human but don't flatter yourself. You don't stand a chance against any of us monsters!" Kurumu states as she holds up one hand and makes her fingernails lengthen.

Once Yusuke hears that he just laughs louder and once he calms down he closes his right hand while extending only the index finger and thumb before he points his extended finger at Kurumu. "All I really need to win is just...one... finger."

By this point Kurumu was getting royally pissed off and just as she starts walking toward Yusuke and his outstretched finger she's suddenly knocked over. Kurumu lands with a thud by the fence and immediately looks for the culprit only to discover it was Yukari. "What the hell was that for Yukari! I was only going to kick this morons ass for dissing us monsters like that! So get outta my way!"

Yukari quickly shakes her head from side to side. "NO! He may be human but he managed to win the Dark Tourna-" Yukari begins to say before quickly clamping her hands over her mouth to keep herself from saying anything more as a look of horror fills her eyes.

"The Dark what now?" Kurumu says as she stands up with a hand cupped around her earfor a moment before she walks over to Yukari. She then bends over so that she's looking down on Yukari in a way so that her massive chest was hovering directly in front of the young witch. Kurumu then pokes a finger into Yukaris shoulder in an attempt to force her to open her mouth. "Just what the hell did he win you little midget!"

Back on the sidelines Tsukune, Moka and Mizore were looking to one another in a confused manner while Kurama was shaking his head. Yusuke on the other hand was having a blast since he was now once again laughing his ass off.

"Yukari-san. Although I'd prefer it if you didn't say anything on the matter, I suppose I could let it go this one time and allow you to tell your friends about the tournament at the very least...Just as long as you all promise not to say anything to anyone else on the matter...and I do mean anything!" Kurama tells Yukari as he gently begins to rub his temple.

"Ya and meanwhile we might as well eat something!" Yusuke states as he sits down close to the group and takes out a sandwich he pilfered off of another student earlier. Kurama reluctantly sits down beside him and takes out his own lunch.

"Umm...alright I guess I can." Yukari quietly says as she looks at the others before returning her gaze over to Kurama. "I-I hate to ask this but uh...do you have another copy of the Tournament? If so then I can use my magic on it so everyone here can see it."

With a reluctant sigh Kurama places his lunch down and reaches into his bag and pulls out another copy of the Tournament and passes it to Yukari.

"Damn Kurama. Are you sure it's a good thing to be keeping that many copies of it on you? I mean what if someone tries to swipe it?" Yusuke asks with mild interest.

"I assure you that it's safe in my bag. In fact if anyone other than me reaches into it then they would probably loose their hand..." Kurama tells him before retrieving an apple.

"Right...Mental note: do not touch his school bag."

By this time Yukari has already finished her preparations and has now turned towards the group. "Since we don't have too much time left before lunch ends I assume we won't get any farther than the first four to five fights." She informs the group.

Kurumu finally goes to sit down however the only free spot remaining is beside Yusuke much to her annoyance but she still reluctantly sits there and takes the opportunity to stick her tongue out at him, Yusuke just grins and flips her off before turning his attention to Yukaris make-shift screen.

XxX

Awhile later the lunch bell rings forcing Yukari to pause the fight midway between Yusuke and Chuu, just as Chuu had challenged Yusuke to the Knife-Edged Deathmatch. Kurama was the first to get up so he may retrieve the disk he had given over to Yukari.

"Wait a second! Just what the hell did that Chuu guy mean by a Knife-Edged Deathmatch? You can't just stop it there. Right when it was getting good!" Kurumu states as she leaps to her feet. "I have to know how the fight ended! You can't just leave us in suspense like that!"

Mizore and Moka seemed in awe of what they had witnessed so far but Tsukune on the other hand looked a bit sick to his stomach. "Are you telling me that was all real? IS such a Tournament really held? If so then why on earth would you guys even attend it!" Tsukune asks.

Yusuke lets out a sigh before turning away. "We sure as hell didn't want to take part...We were forced into it." He explains before he starts to walk away.

"Wait one second Yusuke-san...One last thing...Just what did the bus driver mean this morning about that dying twice thing?" Tsukune asks as he grabs onto Yusukes arm to keep him from walking away.

"Huh? Oh that?" Yusuke says as he thinks to himself for a moment. "Ah that's because I have died twice already...Well see-ya!" As he says this Tsukunes grip is loosened from the surprising thing he just heard and Yusuke walks off with Kurama back into the school.

* * *

And that's the end of the second chapter. It may not be my best work sadly but I hope you still enjoyed it. Also I'm sorry if there were any errors. If there are I'll probably go back and fix any when I have the time. And once again please don't forget to review so I know how I'm doing with the fic.


	3. First Days End

First off I know my writing could seriously be alot better but I'm still working on it so I hope it's not too terrible. Also sorry about the late update, I've been pretty busy as of late between work and getting ready to go to Otakon in Baltimore with a friend. Hopefully the next chapter will be out not long after I get back from the convention, as well as longer than this one. But anyways I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review if you like it and/or have suggestions.

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

"Attack Names"

* * *

Up on the school roof the bell that signified the end to the lunch period had just finished ringing so the students of Yokai Academy were all heading back into the school to resume their classes.

Of the group that had chosen today of all days to relax up on the school roof

Yusuke and Kurama were the first to leave the rooftop and begin their descent down the staircase to make their way back to their homeroom class. "Alright Kurama, out with it. I know you must've had a another reason for showing that video of the tournament...not that I'm complaining of course since it was awesome seeing the fight between Chuu and myself." Yusuke asked his more cunning companion with a inquisitive look.

Kuramas emerald green eyes turn so that he may focus on the ex-detective. "...You are correct in your assumption Yusuke. I do have a reason for allowing them to see the video. Not only because it seemed to be hard on the kid Yukari-san to keep quiet about us, but this way if there happen to be any incidents then they will be far more willing to get out of there and leave it to us." He explains.

"Huh...so you let them see the video so in the end they'll be safe...is that it?" Yusuke inquires as he raises his right hand and scratches the back on his head for a moment.

"Your more or less correct Yusuke. Also...didn't you notice anything unusual about the video?" Kurama asks with dark haired friend with a small grin on his face.

Yusuke tilts his head back for a moment and places his hands behind his head as they continue walking down the stairs. "Well now that you mention it...something about the fights did seems a bit off. Like didn't Hiei burn that fire demon guy...what was his name again? Zero? Zuru? Zoro?...ah thats right it was Zeru! But ya anyways didn't Hiei blow him to kingdom come with his Dragon of the Darkness Flame attack? I mean ya I know I was sleeping at the time but...I know I felt that happening at the time, so why wasn't it in the video?" The ex-detective asks himself before the realization dawns on him and he comes to an abrupt halt. "Wait...did you alter what happened during the fights?!" He exclaims in disbelief with just a hint of anger.

"Heh...exactly. Just because I was willing to allow them to see us in action doesn't mean I would allow them to see what we're really capable of. Especially in our current...condition." Kurama says as he momentarily rests a hand on his chest before removing it.

Yusuke then runs his hands over his head before rustling his hair up in frustration. "Ugh don't remind me. We seriously need to find another way to deal with THAT problem."

The red haired kitsune nods towards his companion. "Agreed. Perhaps the Headmaster will be able to help us find a solution to our current predicament. But regrettably we have to wait until later today before he can get an audience with him. Uh...where are you going Yusuke?" Kurama says as he notices that Yusuke has started to pick up his pace.

"Where do you think I'm going? To the damn principal or headmaster or whatever the hell the bastard in charge of this place is called!" Yusuke states as he approaches the corner.

At that very moment a sense of foreboding comes over Kurama as he begins to contemplate the implications of Yusuke annoying the very person whom is more or less their boss while they're currently stationed at Yokai. Sure Yusuke has never been been much of a fan of authority...ok he's openly despised authority, especially the fact that he spend a good about of time being ordered around by Koenma.

After a quick sigh of mild frustration Kurama races to catch up with him, but just as Yusuke starts to round the corner, the sound that sounded similar to a squeal of surprise which was soon followed by a thud. As Kurama reaches the corner he looks to the ground just in front of Yusuke whom had just now stopped to take a moment to stare at the person to which he had just bumped into. Laying at their feet was a young girl who looked to be about the same height as Yukari but she had orange hair tied into twin bushy ponytails being held together with red bows. Instead of the usual uniform she was wearing a semi-customized red version. And a strangely shaped bat was flying around her erratically with a worried expression painted on its face.

Kurama takes a moment to glare at Yusuke for his recklessness before he goes to her side and crouches down in an effort to assist her. "Are you alright miss?" He asks as he carefully places a hand behind her back before he helps her into a seated position all the while keeping a wary eye on the bat that was glaring at Yusuke for assaulting the girl, but was only cautious towards Kurama since as far as it could tell he meant her no harm.

"Ugh...what kind of idiot just races around and doesn't watch where's he's going?" The young lady asks with a hint of venom in her voice as she starts rubbing her head more out of annoyance than from injury. She then opens her eyes to reveal a pair of shimmering green eyes as she gazes from Yusuke who was still standing in front of her, then to Kurama whos hand, much to her annoyance, was still on her. "Get your hands off me you pervert!"

Kurama quickly removes his hand from her back as he looks at her in confusion. "Pervert? I do believe that your mistaken miss. All I did was place my hand on your back to help you up. I can assure you that my motives were nothing but pure." Kurama innocently attempts to explain to her before the sound of Yusukes laughter begin to ring in his ears.

"Hahaha seriously? Hey brat do you seriously think that Kurama of all people is a pervert?" Yusuke asks as he tries to reign in his laughter for a moment before he sticks out his thumb in Kuramas direction. "Pu-lease! Kurama and pervert can't even be considered in the same category!"

"Thank you Yusuke."

"I'd be more accurate to call him a prude!"

With his eyes narrowed upon hearing that particular insult Kurama glares at Yusuke. "I am not a prude Yusuke. Matters concerning sexually related subjects and other actions are currently not in my primary focus!" Kurama states as he places a hand on his forehead in an attempt to hide the pink ting on his cheeks from his dark haired companion.

The orange haired girl looks at the pair in confusion since they seem to have forgotten about here for the moment and she'd be damned if they be allowed to do so to one of her particular breed. "Uhh... what the hell is wrong with you two! Don't you dare forget that I'm still here!" She angerly yells out before she raises her legs partially into the air and puts all her weight on her arms. In a sudden burst of speed, by using the strength in her arms she springs forward and kicks towards Yusuke aiming directly between his legs.

A sense of sudden danger is all Yusuke felt moments before her feet made contact was all the warning he needed before leaping straight into the air in a back-flip and then proceeds to violently kick straight downward. An action which came almost entirely from the years of training combined with his many brushes with death. So unfortunately for the youth who's head just happened to come in contact with Yusukes hard shoe as his body completed its circular turn, she was instantly knocked out cold.

For a moment Yusuke and Kurama look on at the unconscious form of the young girl before either of them act. Kurama was the first one to react as he immediately goes to check on her vitals as well as to inspect the point of impact. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Is the kid ok? I didn't mean to, my damn body just reacted!" Yusuke asks as he looks at the unconscious girl with worry, but every few moments or so he either ducks or otherwise dodges the various attacks by the dive-bombing bat.

After a minute or so Kurama breaths a sigh of relief since he was was sure the girl wouldn't have have sustained any long-lasting injuries from the incident. Well...except for the more than possible chance of her suffering from memory loss. Although it would be unclear if it would be either long-term or short-term memory loss. Kurama looks up at Yusuke who manages to calm down upon seeing the calm and relieved look on Kuramas face, although the bat was still pretty ticked off at Yusuke so it continues its midair assaults. At least until Yusuke had gotten fed up with it's antics and promptly punches it into a wall. "Damn that bats been pissing me off! It must be the kids pet or something. So anyways how's the kid Kurama?"

"She'll be fine Yusuke. Although I'm somewhat surprised that blow to her head didn't cause too much damage." Kurama reassures him before looking back at the youths face again and quietly adds. "Her head is surprisingly thick so if I had to venture a guess...she's probably been hit there more than once. I wonder who did that to her?..."

By this time a crashing noise catches their attention as the bat which Yusuke had smashed into the wall had finally come loose and had just fallen to the floor underneath, and makes a fair sized impression. Both Yusuke and Kurama look at it curiously for a moment as they wonder just how heavy the creature truly was to make such an impact. But it was soon forgotten about as the girls wellbeing was first and foremost on their list of priorities.

As Kurama quietly mutters to himself regarding the situation, Yusuke takes the opportunity to pick her up bridal-style. "I guess I should drop her off at the nurses office at the very least. So you can take care of that miniature flying bastard!" Yusuke says as he flashes Kurama a cocky grin. "Tell the teacher I won't make it to the class. So...see ya!" As those words leave Yusukes mouth he immediately takes off.

"Hey Yusuke wait..." Kurama holds his hand out in Yusukes direction for a moment before he sighs he notices Yusuke is now long gone and promptly drops his arm. "And he's gone...Oh well as long as she's suitably taken care of then its fine. Now unfortunately I'm left with the regrettable duty to inform the teacher about Yusukes absence. And to somehow explain about this bat..." Kurama then gets up and brushes himself off before walking the short distance towards the bat-shaped imprint. It takes Kurama a few minutes to pull the poor creature out of it's hole. Once the creature was removed from the hole Kurama then slowly makes his way back to his classroom.

XxX

At his current pace it doesn't take Yusuke long to arrive at the infirmary. Once he comes to a stop at the entrance he is relieved that the door is in fact partially open so all he had to do was mearly nudge the door before entering, however being Yusuke he instead chose to kick the door open. His almond colored eyes begin to scan the room once that pesky door was no longer blocking his line of sight. His eyes fall on the nearest bed so he quickly makes his way over.

As Yusuke made his way over to the bed a nurse with long dark brown hair walks into view. "Good afternoon. How are you-" She starts to say before she notices the orange haired girl in his arms. "Oh my...what happened to her?" She asks as she rushes over.

"I kinda knocked her out after she tried to kick me in the balls...Hey don't look at me that way. I honestly didn't deserve it that time." Yusuke tries to explain but the low sound of someone moaning catches his and the nurses attention. They both look down at the girl in Yusukes arms and are quite surprised when she moans out "Mmm oh nii-chan..."

The pair just stare at the girl in confusion and they both develop small and mostly unnoticeable blushes, much to one anothers relief. A few awkward moments later the young girl was gently placed on the bed and under the covers. Yusuke then starts to walk away but stops when a hand is firmly placed on his shoulder. With a sigh he turns around. "What? Do you need me for something else now?" He asks with a cocked eyebrow.

The young woman who couldn't have been older than nineteen crosses her arms below her bountiful breasts which until that very moment Yusuke hadn't noticed. _'Whoa. How the hell didn't I see those before?'_ He wonders before he snaps out of his daze and regrettably is forced to look upwards to make eye contact.

"Your not leaving here until you explain just why you attacked this freshman. Because I honestly don't believe such an adorable young girl could've provoked you so!"

"Eh are you serious? I already told you what happened...ok well not all of it but enough for you to get the point!" Yusuke states as his brow furrows and a tic shaped mark forms on his forehead.

Yusuke shakes his head in disbelief and annoyance at the woman who refused to believe a word a single word he's said. "Look me and my friend were just coming down from the rooftop where we ate our lunch, and as I turned a corner I accidentally ran into her and knocked her down. Kurama was the one who kneeled down to make sure she was alright. Somehow she got the wrong message about us and then she tried to kick me in the balls! I didn't even have time to fucking think I just acted on instinct and I ended up knocking her out with a single kick to her head! Ya I feel bad about it...but still she shouldn't have been trying to kick me THERE!" He tells her with a raised voice as his he points a finger towards his crotch. Yusuke then turns around to leave but the nurse one again blocks his way.

"Your just trying to be a pain in the ass aren't you?"

"Maybe... But what'll you do if I am? Are you going to hit me as hell?" She asks him with her hands now placed on her hips as she leans forward and glares at Yusuke. He looks at the woman in surprise at her last comment. Sure he doesn't discriminate when it comes to battle. Hell he's beaten the crap out of one before...ok to be honest he still wasn't too sure exactly what gender Miyuki really was from the triad group he fought before the dark tournament. But just because he could fight a woman doesn't mean he would. The ex-defective takes another quick look at the nurses body and he would certainly admit that she was hot, but as he looked back at her face he could almost swear he saw her blushing. As for why...he had no clue but at the moment he figured he should just get out of there as soon as possible.

A sly smile crosses his face as he holds his hands out to the side and turns around. "Ok ok since your guarding the door I guess I can't easily escape that way." He says as he begins to position himself closer to the window. She looks at him with a look of slight confusion mixed with mild disappointment but she keeps her gaze on Yusuke knowing that he was going to do something but at the moment she didn't know what crazy thing he would do in this particular situation. The moment he was close enough to the window all bets were officially off as his expression is replaced with it's usual cocky one. "Well as fun as it would be to go a round or two with you. I don't think Keiko would be all too happy with me laying my hands on another woman." Yusuke raises his hands and makes lecherous grabbing motions in her general direction for a moment. "So...see ya!" He then leaps backwards straight through the open window and disappears from sight.

"AHH NO DON'T! THIS IS THE THIRD FLOOR!" She screams out as she races to the window with a worried expression. But much to her surprise once she reaches the window she sees Yusuke falling to the ground looking like he didn't have a care in the world. She honestly expected that when he hit the ground there would be a crater with his imprint, however she noticed a faint blue energy form under his feet just before impact and instead of making the crater she assumed would form, the only damage to the grounds was a portion of the earth being torn up at the point of impact before he effortlessly leaps from the spot and lands a short distance away completely unscathed.

From Yusukes current position he could barely see the stunned look on her face which could only amount to priceless as he gives her a quick wave before she starts to walk away. Although she couldn't tell from the distance but Yusuke knew just where he was headed to. A places that contained everything he needed for the remainder of the class period, shade, an elevated position to take a nap as well as a quick snack for when he woke up. The sole apple tree growing near the entrance to Yokai Academy was soon to become a favourite haven for one ex-detective.

XxX

A short while later back in the classroom Kurama was sitting in the back of the room applying a bandage to the bats aching head. "I understand that you were worried about your master but still you shouldn't foolishly attack someone like that. Especially if you have no idea how strong they are." Kurama lectures the bat as he puts the finishing touches on it's wound, while the bat gives a squeak of dissapointment at his comment. "Although your courage was admirable." The bat then squeaks with happiness.

"Aww he's so cute! Is he your pet Kurama-san?"

Kurama and the bat look towards whomever just spoke to him, who turned out to be Shizuka Nekonome. She was now smiling down at the little bat with the bandaged up head.

"No he isn't. I found the little guy hurt a short time ago after he decided to more or less pick a fight with Yusuke. But Yusuke chose to only knock the little guy out so there won't be any permanent damage. Also Nekonome-san, for as long as I'm attending this school would you please refrain from calling me by that name?" Kurama politely tells her before taking a quick look around to ensure that nobody else was nearby. "I'm sure you remember the reason that Yusuke and myself are attending this school, and it would be for the best that as few people know about our identities as possible...although I am still somewhat unsure about the reasoning behind why the headmaster told me in his letter that it would be fine if that group in particular knew more about us."

"Meow!" Shizuka moves beside Kurama for a moment before lightly patting the bat on the head. "There's actually a pretty reasonable explanation for that. That's because Akashiya-san and her friends were actually the ones responsible for saving this school just last year!"

Kurama cocks an eyebrow in wonder as he quietly waits for her to continue. "Last year another student in the school set out to destroy the barrier that separates Yokai Academy from the human world. And as the barrier started to disappear, a large amount of demonic aura started to leak out from the barrier, which the humans would surely have noticed, which would've lead to an inevitable conflict..." Shizuka explains with sadness in her voice. "But luckily for us Aono-san and Akashiya-san were able to beat Hokuto Kaneshiro-san. However as they tried to mend the barrier it got to the point where neither had the strength to finish repairing it, but strangely enough Kaneshiro-san ended up helping them repair the barrier..."

_'Hmm...that does sound like a fairly dangerous predicament, but yet nothing like we've had to deal with...but still... Heh it looks like I may have some research of my own to do now.'_ Kurama smiles to himself before refocusing on the teacher. "Still...I can only wonder the headmasters exact reasoning, however at least the situation is more clear."

Shizuka turns her head and takes a moment to look around the room. "Where's Yusuke-san?" She inquires quizzitivly.

The kitsune looses his smile for a moment as he replays the earlier incident within his mind. "Well to be honest..." Kurama then begins to inform Shizuka about the incident involving the freshman student and the fact that Yusuke probably won't be showing up for class.

"...So Yusuke-san won't be joining us for class since he brought the injured student to the infirmary?...Alright then I guess it can't be helped meow." Shizuka cheerfully states which caught Kurama off guard since he assumed the fact that Yusuke missing class would've been a bigger deal.

Shizuka then walks towards her desk to wait for the remaining students to return,while Kurama returns to his seat to think about his and Shizukas conversation.

Soon enough the rest of the class arrives and Shizuka resumes their lessons.

XxX

After schools lets out for the day head out the front doors of the academy. But just as soon as he does, out of the corner of his eye he notices that same young man from earlier who's hair was braided into a ponytail walking over towards the same apple tree. Kurama quickly focuses his vision on the tree and notices something else that escaped his view a moment earlier...Yusuke napping on one of the higher up branches.

_'Oh dear...this is certainly not going to end well.'_ The red haired kitsune quickly changes direction and heads in that direction so he may accomplish three distinct goals. 1: Confront the young man and see just how much he knows about himself and Yusuke, as well as to convince him to keep quiet about their past. 2: Try to keep Yusuke from kicking said students ass for attempting to bring such attention to them earlier. And finally 3: To try and contain the current situation to ensure no other students or members of the faculty can get involved.


	4. Revalations along with Confrontations

I apologize for the wait in submitting this chapter. I know I planned to release this a couple weeks ago however family issues came up so I couldn't get around to do any writing. Or more like my heart wasn't into for the time being since about a week after I returned from the anime con Otakon I found out that my grandfather had just passed away and as you can imagine it's been quite hard on the entire family, especially for my grandmother.

However I'll try to release another chapter as soon as I can but I have chapters for a couple other fics I have to update first. Such as my One Piece/Naruto crossover as well as my One Piece fic. and since it's been awhile for the both of them I have to focus on them more when I have the time.

Well anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter although it may not be my best work...but as always please review so I know how I'm doing and what I need to work on.

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

"Attack Names"

* * *

The red headed Kurama quickenes his pace since he wanted to intercept the youth with the hair braid before he did something stupid. Unfortunately for him the youth made it to the tree before Kurama managed to get there at his current pace. Now if Kurama didn't care about drawing unnecessary attention then he most certainly would've caught up long before the kid got anywhere near the tree, unfortunately he instead was going at a pace that wouldn't draw much attention in the slightest.

"Your Urameshi-dono are you not?" Fangfang politely asks as he looks upwards at the ex-detective.

"Huh?" Yusuke drowsily asks as he rubs some of the sleep out of his eyes before looking downwards at the youth who just interrupted his sleep only to recognize him. At that point Yusuke becomes fully awake and quite alert.

With his eyes narrowed he glares at the Chinese youth. "Just what the hell do you want?" Yusuke then takes a quick look at the surrounding area to ensure that nobody would either a) notice the ass-kicking that most certainly would go down in a moment or b) that if by chance someone DID notice, they would hopefully be too afraid to interfere or get help.

Pleased to see that both conditions were fulfilled as he could see very few students in the immediate vicinity Yusuke then stands up for a moment before leaping down so he lands just in front of the young man. "Well? I do believe I asked you a fucking question. And you better have a damn good reason for your stunt earlier at the entrance ceremony." Yusuke says as he quickly grabs Fangfang by the collar and lifts him at least a foot in the air.

"Now start talking or I swear I WILL beat the living shit outta you outta principal!"

"Please calm yourself Urameshi-san. I only said what I had to earlier so I could get your attention." Fangfang says as he attempts with very little success at loosening Yusukes grip on his collar. "I-I wanted to make a proposition to you."

By this time Kurama had finally arrived just in time to hear Fangfangs explanation. "Not exactly the best way to proposition someone young man. There are far better ways that don't draw unnecessary attention to yourself nor to others. Now Yusuke...perhaps it would be for the best if you set him down so he may properly explain himself." Kurama explains as he walks over to Yusukes side so he may get a better look at the youth whos eyes were now open even wider, but not because of fear. His eyes were filled with amazement as well as excitement.

"If it isn't the legendary Yoko Kurama! I'm honoured to be in the presence of two power and famous demons...This is has truly been an amazing day!" Fangfang states as a blissful look spreads across his face and tears begin to fall.

Yusuke and Kurama both cock an eyebrow in wonder at the youths unexpected reaction. Now while Kurama was rather curious about Fangfangs reaction to the two of them, Yusuke on the other hand...

"Just what the fuck are you so happy about you bastard! Here you are just about to get your ass handed to you and all you can do is fucking SMILE! Oh. I. Am. SO. Going. To. Enjoy this!" Yusuke states before he reels back a fist in preparation of doing just what he had been planning on doing since the entrance ceremony.

XxX

A few moments earlier Tsukune and the others along with one other. They were just walking out the doors while they discussed the video they saw during lunch.

"So just how much do you know about them Yukari-chan?" Tsukune asks as the group walks out the large doors of the academy entrance. As he asks his question Kurumu and Mizore go dead silent as they curiously await the little witch to answer the question.

"Not nearly as much as I thought I did..." Yukari says as she lowers her head in defeat. "The more research I do on them, the less that makes sense...Some of the research I've done has told me that Yusuke-san did indeed die when he was younger...he died trying to save a child from being hit by a car..." She quietly says as she glances at their sixth companion, her fellow witch Ruby who froze in place as she certainly did not expect to hear that.

Remembering a conversation that happened several months ago, back when they had just met Ruby who at the time was trying to kill them. Back then they had found out that Rubys parents had been killed by humans who were doing one of the many stupid things humans have a tendency to do, drinking and driving... Said incident had caused Ruby to actively despise all humanity however her thoughts on the matter had changed not long after meeting with Tsukune and the friends they now share.

Tsukune places a hand on Rubys shoulder and gives her a reassuring squeeze which thankfully lightens her mood. Ruby smiles and nods at Tsukune in thanks before returning her attention to Yukari who stopped speaking for the moment to allow Ruby a moment to herself. "As I was saying. That's how he died the first time however I still have no idea how he died the second time..."

Kurumu was the next to speak up and she raises both hands in the air in wonder. "Ok now that it's been established that he did die...just how the hell did he come back to life...isn't that usually impossible? I mean...once your dead aren't you well...dead?" She asks.

"Did the Spirit World have something to do with it?" Ruby inquirers.

Tsukune looks at her curiously for a moment. "This Spirit World...it deals with people after they die right? Aren't they the ones who decide if someone goes to heaven or hell of where ever someone goes?" He asks Yukari.

"Well...that's more or less right I guess. But ya from what I've recently learned, after Yusuke-san was returned to life he worked for the Spirit World in as payment for his revival. Then..." Yukari stops talking for a moment as she wraps her arms around herself.

Noticing the pained look on her friends face Moka moves closer to Yukari before kneeling down and placing a comforting arm around her. Grateful for the action by Moka, Yukari takes a deep breath before continuing. " Yusuke-san then spent close to a year or so working for them by...slaughtering both demons and monsters...and that's as much as I know about Yusuke-sans past so far." Yukari says in a quiet voice.

"What the hell? Just what is the headmaster thinking allowing those two into this school if that's the case?" Kurumu angerly states.

"He must have a good reason for them being here." Tsukune says as he glances at the holy lock on his wrist for a moment. "That can't possibly be the entire story. I mean...don't forget back when we were in the human world they had the opportunity to stop you guys with force when you were all fighting one another but instead they chose to solve the issue with words."

Moka immediately nods in agreement since she had been fully informed about the entire incident not long after they left Keikos apartment. "Tsukune-kuns right. There has to be more to the story then just that. I mean they don't really seem the type to kill others just for the heck of it. Remember the video of that tournament they showed us earlier? In it they didn't kill a single opponent."

The others lower their heads a little as they think about what Moka just said. "But what if the video was altered?"

Everyone looks at Yukari as she said that. "W-what do you mean by that Yukari-chan?" Tsukune nervously asks.

The young purple eyed witch fidgets nervously for a moment before looking at at her beloved Tsukune. "It was the video. If you weren't paying a good deal of attention to it then you'd be sure to miss it. But I am almost positive that the tape had been altered."

"Huh seriously? Then what about Kurama-sans fight? All he did was dodge his opponents attacks for awhile until he could hit a couple pressure points on his back, thus causing him to win since his opponent was unable to even move...right?" Tsukune says as he tries to point out some of the positive and mostly nonviolent things he saw during the fight.

"...I spoke to Ruby-chan earlier. I asked her if she knew anything about the first round of the Dark Tournament. Also after I left you guys earlier I saw something strange..." Yukari informs them as she points towards Ruby.

XxX FlashBack XxX

The bell signifying the end of the lunch period had just rang and Kurama had swiftly gotten up so he could retrieve his video. By that time the succubus had become enthralled with the fight between Yusuke and Chu which had only been lightly altered to remove any evidence of either parties energy attacks, so she was causing quite a bit of a commotion because she wanted to see how the mysterious knife-edged death match play out. Although the others weren't quite as outspoken as Kurumu, they all secretly wanted to know as well, but alas Kurama had taken the video as well as whatever chance they had of finding out at the time.

Both Yusuke and Kurama didn't take long before parting from their own group, but only after Yusuke admitted to Tsukune that he did in fact die twice before. After that little bombshell hit, Tsukune had went dead silent as he attempted to one again figure out just how that was even possible.

Soon enough the members of the schools now infamous newspaper club finished packing up and proceeded to head to their next class, however the young witch was going a great deal slower than usual on account of a number of questions that popped into her head during the course of the video.

_'That was weird.'_ Yukari thinks to herself as she mentally replays the video in her head. _'I swear something about that video has to be off. I mean it's suppose to be the most dangerous and bloodthirsty tournament out there and yet surprisingly there was a lack of bloodshed during their fights, well other than Yusuke-sans of course since blows that powerful have to at least draw SOME blood. But from what the rumours have said about Kurama-san, he's supposed to be a ruthless and cunning individual so and yet his opponent was left completely unharmed...'_

"Are you alright there Yukari-chan?" Tsukune asks as he notices that Yukari was still standing in place with a curious look on her face.

"Huh? Oh ya I'm fine Tsukune-kun!" Yukari quickly states as cheery as possible, but then a little light goes off in her head. "I Just remembered I have something I have to quickly take care of but I'll see you guys before class starts." She then races past them and dashes down the stairs leaving her friends to wonder just what was going on with her.

XxX

As Yukari races down the stairs she starts to slow down as she hears some familiar voices.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Is the kid ok? I didn't mean to, my damn body just reacted!"

_'Huh? That sounds like Yusuke-san?'_ With that thought Yukari carefully creeps over towards the corner leading into the main hallway just to see Kurama checking an short orange haired girl for injuries while Yusuke was nervously fidgeting while dodging random attacks by a little brown bat.

Neither seemed to notice her yet, however Yukari didn't want to risk it so she quietly cast a spell to temporarily hide her presence. Unfortunately this spell required the user to remain both silent as well as motionless so she was had to stay right where she was...but at least she had a good view of what was going on.

She looks on with worry for the young girl but her worries soon left her once she noticed the relieved look on Kuramas face that as far as she could tell, meant that the youth would be fine. However Yukaris time being calm didn't last too long since the bat decided to resume it's attack on Yusuke with increased vigour until said detectives fist made contact with the bats head, and the force caused the bat to become imbedded in the wall.

Yukaris surprise caused by the bat being imbedded into the wall almost caused her to miss Kuramas assessment about the orange haired girls current state of health. "She'll be fine Yusuke. Although I am somewhat surprised that blow to her head didn't cause too much damage." Kurama then gave a moments pause to allow that information to sink in for Yusuke before he continued. "Her head is surprisingly thick so if I had to venture a guess...she's probably been hit there more than once. I can only wonder who did that to her."

As Kurama spoke those words, those very same thoughts were running through the little witches mind as she began to wonder just who would be so cruel to repeatably attack such a young woman. Sure Yukari has already accepted the fact that Yusuke didn't go out of his way to attack the girl, from what she had heard his body seemed to have reacted to something which caused him to knock her out. And yes the fact that a single blow...no make that a reflex had enough force to knock out a fellow monster whos aura still seemed to radiate while still unconscious showed that she certainly wasn't weak by any means, leaving another curious thought as to what kind of monster she was in the back of Yukaris mind. But her thoughts on the girls monster identity was halted by the crashing noise from the bat falling from it's place in the wall and landing in what would now appear to be a small bat shaped imprint.

Yukari overhears Kurama muttering something to himself, and much to her dismay she was too far away to hear anything worthwhile. Yusuke then took the opportunity to pick the girl up bridal-style and tell Kurama that he was going to take the girl to the infirmary, as well as a quick comment that he wouldn't make it back to class. To Yukaris amazement Yusuke managed to dash off fast enough that her eyes almost couldn't follow his movements. In fact it was probably only because she had become accustomed to watching Inner Mokas fights, as well as seeing a certainly headband wearing perverted upperclassmen running away from angry woman who just so happened to catch him peeping, that she was even able to see Yusuke race down the hallway and quickly out of sight.

Once Yusuke was clearly out of sight, Yukari immediately wanted to go after him so she could confirm that the girl was going to be alright but the only thing stopping her was the clear fact that the kitsune was still nearby. She was doing her best to keep her concealment spell up for as long as possible while the seconds counted down into minutes as she waited for the fox to make himself scarce. Soon enough and much to the young witches relief, Kurama soon left as well once he managed to pull the bat out of it's self made impression.

Yukari waited an additional 30 seconds before releasing her spell just so she could ensure that Kurama was in fact no long in the vicinity. She slowly crept into the hallway and sure enough she was alone. After exhaling a sigh of relief that she hadn't been caught, she quickly sped towards the infirmary.

After a few minutes she soon arrives at the door to the infirmary which was currently open. After taking a moment to sense if Yusuke was around or not, just to discover that he had recently left, she then turned into the room just to run into Rubys ample breasts which resulted in Yukari falling backwards.

"Huh? Yukari-chan?" Ruby says as she looks down at her little friend before letting out a small shriek of happiness. "It is you Yukari-chan! It's been too long!" Ruby takes the opportunity to pull Yukari into a joyful embrace which the little witch happily joined in on.

The elder witch soon releases Yukari and takes a step back. "So what are you doing here at the infirmary Yukari-chan? You're not hurt I hope." Ruby inquirers, but much to her relief Yukari shakes her head. "No I'm doing quite well actually!" Yukari cheerfully replies with a friendly smile, but her smile quickly faded as her earlier worry for the wounded freshman returned to the forefront of her mind.

"Uh Ruby-chan? I was wondering...did a guy with black hair that looks as if it's had too much hair gel or grease in it come in here? And was he carrying anyone?"

"Huh? How did you know?" The elder witch asks as she looks at Yukari curiously.

"Well..." Yukari then gives Ruby a quick rundown on what she saw earlier as well as what she already knew about Yusuke and Kurama.

Ruby remains silent and listened intently to her friends explanation. After a couple minutes Yukari finally goes silent as she finishing her explanation and awaited Rubys response.

"Well I'm happy that you came to me first Yukari-chan! However I am well aware of only a portion of their past, as is the headmaster. Now I shouldn't be telling you this but I think a little will be fine. You're right in your assumption that the tape had been altered although I'm not sure by how much..."

_'Ha I knew it!'_ Yukari mentally shouts.

"...However from what the headmaster told me they can be trusted. They were actually requested to attend this school by someone really high ranked in the demon world, although I'm not sure who, but anyways they were asked to come here to help protect the students and the school since we shouldn't really expect the students to do so." Ruby explains. "Although you guys have done a really spectacular job by the way!" She adds with a wink in Yukaris direction.

Yukari lets out a small gasp of surprise as she hears that on account that it shatters her previous thoughts about the pair. "No way! Seriously?" Yukari asks and to which Ruby nods.

"Now as much as I'd love to talk to you more I'm afraid you have to get to class. But how about I meet up with you guys after class so we can catch up? Best place would probably be by the old apple tree out at the front of the school since not too many students go there all that often for some reason..." Ruby says. Yukari nods and agrees to the elder witches proposal and quickly takes her leave to attend her next class.

XxX End Flashback XxX

"So Even Ruby-chan agrees that the tape had been altered...but the must have been some reason for it. But I no idea what it could be..." Yukari states as she holds her hands out to either side.

The group take a moment to take that in as they continue their walk towards the tree completely unaware that another group was currently settling a certain disagreement. A loud voice snaps the group out of their current daze as they recognize the tone of Kurama.

"Yusuke! This course of action would be infeasible as it would draw unnecessary attention towards us. So could you put him down so he could at least attempt to explain himself." Kurama tells his comrade with a stern tone.

Upon hearing his voice Ruby and the currently present members of the newspaper club quietly hurry the remaining distance towards the tree only to see Yusuke holding another student up in the air by the collar of his shirt.

Without any hesitation Kurumu dashes ahead of her group without any thought to the consequences to halt Yusuke. "Hey just what the hell are you doing to that weakling freshman!" She yells out catching the full attention of the pair.

"Huh? Isn't that the big titty succubus?" Yusuke says as he looks over in her direction, and more specifically at her chest. Needless to say that particular comment pissed said succubus off so she leaps into the air and attempted to kick Yusuke in the head, however he just stepped to the side so Kurumu ended up kicking Fangfang in the head.

Upon impact the Chinese monster was torn from Yusukes grip and sent flying a short distance away leaving the front of his now torn shirt still in Yusukes grasp.

"Huh. Not a bad kick there chesty. Although...you once again let me see your panties." Yusuke tells the angry succubus who only gets more infuriated by the comment causing her bat-like wings to burst out of her back, her fingernails to lengthen as well as her tail to slide out from under her skirt much to Yusukes delight.

Kurumu wastes no time in beginning her assault on the ex-detective, but try and try as she might...she is unable to land even a single blow on him. In fact she couldn't even graze him even a little which only furthered to enrage her. Yusuke followed the five D's in his evasion of her attack. Dodge, Duck, Dip, Dive and Dodge. However he was being especially careful to avoid her attack, but not because he was worried about getting hurt. No he was more focused on checking her out since with every exuberant move she would once again inevitably flash him since her skirt easily flapped and gave him quite the eyeful.

"Just what the hell is wrong with you! Why won't you fight back?" Kurumu angerly retorts which only causes Yusuke to smirk even more.

While the two of them were preoccupied Moka took the opportunity to check the freshman for any injuries and much to her relief Fangfang was more or less fine. He only had minimal injuries from Kurumus kick. She helped the young man to his feet and much to her surprise he was able to stand on his own two feet! Ok sure he was wobbling a little but he was still managing to stand up.

She then turns towards the calm and composed Kurama. "Just what is going on here? Why are you and Yusuke-san bullying this freshman?" She asks with her green eyes focused on Kurama and completely ignoring the commotion Kurumu was causing as she continued her assault on Yusuke.

The red head shook his head as he placed his hands in his pockets before he looks at Moka. "I only recently got here Akashiya-san. However...Yusuke and myself have some business with this youth. Currently he is a threat to us attending this academy, and while I'd prefer it if we could convince him to remain silent through more peaceful measures...Yusuke tends to prefer the direct approach." Kurama informs her with a reluctant sigh.

Fangfang lets out a small groan of pain as is eyes slowly begin to refocus on the sight before him. From where he was now shakily standing he could see Yusuke effortlessly dodging every attack that was coming his way, and needless to say Fangfang was getting quite...well excited would be an understatement.

"Hmm...you want me to fight you seriously? Well sorry but no can do. But I guess I am getting a little bored with just dodging so..." Yusuke starts to say to Kurumu before he ducks under one of her kicks and reaches upwards and firmly grabs her near the base of her tail so his hand was only brushing up against her ass a little. With a firm and quick jerk he proceeds to fling Kurumu into the ground making a crater at the point of impact.

"Sorry if that was a little rough but I'd honestly prefer to avoid damaging such a sexy body too much so if you don't mind, can you just stay down." Yusuke asks as he looks down at Kurumu who at the moment was looking a little worse for wear. The Succubus just glared up at the ex-detective and much to his relief she chose not to resume her attack even though she wasn't really hurt, besides her pride at least. For she had just come to the realization that he was honestly far more skilled than he let on by just looking at him.

With that being settled Yusuke proceeded to walk back towards the others in a now far better mood than before. He comes to a stop in front of Fang fang. "Ok I'll ask you just one more time kid. Just what the hell are you playing at? And no matter what your answer is...if you for any reason plan on revealing who we are to this school or to groups outside of it...then I may have to kick your ass until you forget about that altogether. So speak up NOW!"

Fangfang nods a couple times in conformation. "Yes Urameshi-dono." He states with which confuses everyone there besides Kurama, Yusuke and of course Fangfang as to why he'd use that particular honorific for Yusuke but they decide to remain silent for the time being so they may at least hear what he has to say. "There was something very important I wanted to ask of you, and of you as well Kurama-san. I want you two to join my family!"

The girls in the group all blush and gasp at hearing what they think of as a proposal. Even Kurumu sits up out of her hole in the ground to look at them.

A look of surprise crosses Yusukes face for a moment before it is replaced by one of utter disgust. "What was that?" He demands as he glares at the youth.


	5. Old Bonds of Hatred Aren't Easily Broken

Well here's the next chapter and like I said before, I got it out fairly quickly.

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

"Attack Names"

* * *

"There was something very important I wanted to ask of you, and of you as well Kurama-san. I want you two to join my family!"

The girls in the group all blush and gasp at hearing what they think of as a proposal. Even Kurumu sits up out of her hole in the ground to look at them.

A look of surprise crosses Yusukes face for a moment before it is replaced by one of utter disgust. "What was that?" He demands as he glares at the youth.

As Yusuke stands there with his hands tightly clenched into fists Kurama was the only one to be paying close attention to him so he was the only one actually prepared to stop him. Unbeknowanst to anyone other than the ever observant Kurama, Yusukes entire hand began to glow blue as he began to focus his power directly into his fists so he could give Fangfand one hell of a beatdown, but much to his dismay Kurama was quick to react to the situation.

Kurama quickly crouches down and places a hand on the ground and sends his energy into the earth. The grass at Yusukes feet were quick to lengthen and wrap themselves around the ex-detectives legs to momentarily immobilize him so his real plan could be put into action

"What the!" Yusuke exclaims in surprise as he looks down at the grass wrapping around his feet. "Dammit Kurama! You better fucking let me go so I can kill this little bastard for asking such a disgusting thing of me!"

"No can do Yusuke." Kurama tells him before looking towards the others. "Get the kid out of here now! I won't be able to hold him for too much longer!"

Tsukune looks at Kurama in confusion for a moment before he sneaks a glance at Yusukes energy covered fists and comes to the conclusion that it was in fact too dangerous here so they should either heed Kuramas warning or he should do what he usually does in a dangerous situation...call on the Inner Moka. After a couple short moments he decides that it would be best to just release her so she could calm the ex-detective. "Moka-chan!" He calls out and reaches towards her chest...or more specifically the rosario hanging from her neck that was resting against her chest. The moment he grips it, he immediately pulls it off causing a large burst of energy to escape from Moka as she starts to transform.

Both Yusuke and Kurama look at her in confusion on account that neither of them knew about her vampire heritage until that very moment. Kurama takes a moment to chance a look at Yusuke then back at Moka who's hair had just turned silver and was glaring at the brunette, apparently pissed off for some reason. _'It would appear that she's a vampire. But why is she glaring at Yusuke?'_ Kurama wonders for a moment.

"I never would have thought that one of your particular race would ever come to this academy. Father always did tell us that if we ever were to discover your kind here..." Inner Moka starts to say before breaking out into a run at Yusuke. "Then we should kill you immediately!"

Realizing that it would probably be for the best to release Yusuke so he could defend himself since he certainly wasn't anywhere close to full power, hell he probably was only at mid to upper A class at the moment. As soon as he willed it, the plants quickly retracted and released Yusuke from their grip.

As soon as the plants released him, Yusuke quickly ducks just in time to dodge a kick from Inner Moka that had been aimed directly for his head.

"Hey what the hell is your problem? Just what did I ever do you YOU? The only one here I have a beef with is that bastard with the hair braid!" Yusuke states after jumping away from the vampire and points a finger in Fangfangs direction.

With her leg still raised Inner Moka turns her blood red gaze back to Yusuke. "As I said before, you are a member of _that_ race so your fate has been sealed. However I am willing to make it a painless kill if you only stand still!" With that being said she races back towards Yusuke and unleashes a flurry of kicks that he only barely managed to dodge.

Meanwhile Tsukune was watching the fight with his mouth dropped open in wonder while he held the removed rosario in his hand. "Why is Inner Moka-chan trying to kill him? She isn't usually quite so violent towards others..."

"Perhaps some sort of blood-feud?" The Yuki-onna curiously asks as she keeps her eyes trained on Yusuke whom at the moment was only focused on defending himself.

Kurama places a hand to his chest and clenches his shirt along with something that was concealed under it. _'This certainly isn't good...I can only assume that vampires must have hated the Mazoku race if this is any indication of it. The question is why? But now's not the time to be thinking about such things, no I have to get the others out of here immediately so we can deal with the situation as quickly and quietly as possible. But how...'_ Kurama wonders as he looks towards the newspaper club and his eyes fall on Yukari and Ruby. _'Oh course! The answer is right in front of me!'_

Tsukune glance over to the others to see that they were also in shock at Inner Mokas current attitude and level of viciousness. "Uh...Do you guys have any idea what's going on?" He asks but receives no response from them, however he does notice that Ruby had a strange look in her eyes that was almost knowing.

"You all have to evacuate immediately!" Kurama quickly states with a serious look on his face as he looks at them. "All of you except for you two witches that is."

"Huh?" The others all ask at the same time.

"I can assure you that they will be safe but I need them to erect a special type of barrier, otherwise those two may end up killing each other! So go NOW!" He states which causes the others to do as he asks and leave so only the two currently fighting, Kurama and the pair of witches were left behind. "Now we have to be quick about this so I want you two to erect a barrier that will contain any and all energy released by these two. Secondly the barrier has to be able to shield the battle from view so that nobody else in the immediate vicinity will be able to witness the goings on inside. You don't have to focus on keeping any energy attacks contained, just keep any excess energy from leaking out."

The pair of witches look to one another for a moment before nodding in conformation and proceed to erect the barrier Kurama mentioned but with a noticeable amount of difficultly. Within moments both Yusuke and Moka were hidden from view. "I-is this good enough? Yukari asks as a bead of sweat begins to slide down her face.

"It's enough for the time being. Thank you." Kurama says to them before he yells at Yusuke. "Yusuke! You can remove _it_ now!"

"About damn time Kurama!" Comes the voice of Yusuke from inside the barrier.

XxX Inside the barrier XxX

Yusuke had just heard Kurama telling him to remove _it_ leaving him to let out a quick sigh of relief, just before he yells back. "About damn time Kurama!"

He then looks at the silver haired vampire with a grin on his face. "From the old stories I've heard of you damn vampires it seemed as if you had some shred of honour...it seems that was totally off!" As he says this Inner Mokas eye twitches in irritation. "How dare you speak of honour you insufferable little cur! Your kind knows nothing of honour. We vampires are the living embodiment of honour and pride. Now...Know your place!" She yells out as she leaps at Yusuke fully prepared to remove his head from his shoulders leaving Yusuke to block his strike with both arms which still force him back a fair distance. The vampire gives the detective a smirk of superiority.

"Ya some sense of honour...attacking me when I'm not even at full power."

She looses her smirk when she hears him speak those words. "What do you mean by that boy?"

Yusuke raises both of his hands and starts taking his shirt off much to the confusion and annoyance of Inner Moka. "What do you think I mean by that bitch. Just like that weird cross thing seals off your full power...this damn thing does the same for me." The brunette tells her as he throws his shirt off to the side leaving his upper body exposed. Inner Mokas eyes go wide as they lock on a strange red creature with small tentacles sprouting from it's sides and were embedded into the surrounding areas on his chest.

"I guess you don't know what these things are. This creature feeds on my demon energy and as long as it's still attached to me, my demonic energy level is that of a D-class demon...However I didn't really care about that aspect of it since I have a large amount of spirit energy and that keeps my total energy level at low S-class." Yusuke explains to her as he begins to remove the parasite from his chest and just as he reaches the last tentacle he gives her a savage look. "But once it's removed...my full power is returned to me, so I'm right back to being Upper S-class!" He then removes the last tentacle and hurls the parasitic creature over to where his shirt is. And once it was removed Yusuke was immediately enveloped in blue/red light which temporarily blinded the vampire.

"And now I'm back at full power...I hope you can take it while I show you...your place!" Yusuke yells out as black tribal markings spread over his body and causing his hair to grow longer which he doesn't notice at the moment.

As the light fades and Inner Moka finally regains her eyesight she looks on in wonder at Yusuke as a slight shiver courses through her body. _'I..I had no idea that a member of that detestable Mazaku race would be this powerful! But I cannot back down. One way or another I will beat him...no I have to beat him! It's my duty as a vampire after all...'_

Inner Moka then races towards the mazaku with every intention of ending him, yet deep in her heart she still had a shred of doubt about why she has to kill him even though he personally hadn't done anything wrong to her or her race...it was both of their ancestors after all that fought to the death just to find out which was the stronger race, leaving both species mostly decimated even though the vampires had originally outnumbered the mazaku race by at least ten to one.

Just as the vampire nears him, Yusuke quickly shoves an arm out towards her oncoming leg and firmly grips onto it. "Now this might hurt a bit...but I'm sure you can handle it!" Yusuke tells her before he forces her leg up even further causing her to lose her balance. Now with her mostly off balanced Yusuke was quick to send a flurry of vicious punched directly into her torso, causing the powerful vampire to cough up blood. But Yusuke didn't end it there at all. As little as he knew about vampires besides their obvious sense of honour, pride and the weakness to water, he knew that they were able to quickly regenerate their bodies so he was well aware that he couldn't pull any punches against her even though he was far stronger that she currently was. And since he didn't really want to hurt her on account of the fact that he still had a job to do and couldn't let her or anyone else reveal who he and Kurama were since it would certainly put their loved ones in danger...yet again.

A simple conclusion came to Yusuke. Since he was well aware that at the moment he was currently one of the strongest beings in the human world, and certainly at this academy then that meant if he did kill her(not that he would want to anyways) but if he did kill her, then her friends would be sad and more importantly he wouldn't have anyone worthwhile to spar against, besides Kurama of course. So he resolved himself to just kicking her finely shaped ass into submission just so they could continue this later on.

But sadly since Yusuke spent a few extra seconds to think about the situation a little too heavily, it was more than enough time for Inner Moka to recover enough to lean back and kick Yusuke directly under his chin causing the young mazaku to be sent flying upwards. "Dammit!" Yusuke says as he's sent flying into the air, but the vampire seemed to have either forgotten about or was just not aware that one of Yusukes more powerful moves was a distance attack, and since she was completely off balance there would be no way that she could dodge the blow.

Still in midair Yusuke begins to form his signature move by pointing his right index finger at Inner Moka. "Now try to dodge this! Spirit Gun!" He calls out as a large blue energy blast size was released from his outstretched finger and is sent careening towards the vampire.

'NO! I can't dodge it like this!' She thinks before she braces herself for the coming impact. For Moka, everything seemed to be going in slow motion as the large energy blast came closer and closer to her and all the while she was looking around for any way that she could possibly escape the blast since she was sure that if the blast didn't kill her then at the very least she would be far too wounded to defend herself afterwards.

But the moment she realized there was nothing she could do at the moment she holds both arms up and crosses them in front of herself so she could protect her body from the brunt of the blow. And luckily for her she did it just in time, because not even a second after she braced herself did the blast hit her head on. And a large explosion erupted from the impact and immediately incinerated the barrier the witches had made and causing the pair to be blown back from the shock-wave.

It took a couple minutes for the dust to settle and by that time Yusuke was holding in his left hand the parasite as well as his shirt before they were destroyed, however the creature was still heavily damaged since it wasn't far enough away from the point of impact, and the battered and bruised Inner Moka whos clothes seemed to have been mostly destroyed leaving her to be wearing just her pink bra which was in tatters, her singed skirt which was currently only semi-covering her pink panties, and he was carrying her over his right shoulder. "Hey guys. Sorry about that you guys. I had to use a little more force than necessary to ensure she stayed down." Yusuke says as he walks over to the others and notices that the younger witch had been knocked out while the elder one was a little bruised and yet she had a weird grin plastered on her face as she looked at him.

"Ugh...it's fine Yusuke...so is she alright?" Kurama asks as he gets to his feet since he too had been sent flying from the shock-wave.

"Hmm...ya she should be fine. Although I'm sure she will still be feeling that tomorrow. So more importantly how are the three of you?" Yusuke asks as he throws the creature and the remains of his shirt and jacket to the ground so he could focus on gently placing Mokas unconscious body on the ground where she could be suitably treated.

Kurama looks at the witches for a moment for a quick visual assessment of their well being before looking at Yusuke again. "We seem to be doing much better than your apple tree is at the very least."

"Huh?" Yusuke asks before he turns around to see the charred remains of the only apple tree on the campus causing him to scream out in shock and race over to the tree. "AHHH no not the tree! Anything but the frigging tree! Oh come on live! Live for me dammit!" He says as he races around the tree to see if there was any hope in saving it but much to his dismay he soon came to the understanding that he completely killed the tree so there was no saving it. The ex-detective slowly and solemnly walks back to the others as tears began to fall from his eyes.

_'It would seem that Yusuke has forgotten about my abilities to manipulate plants...as well as that chinese youth who asked us such an uncomfortable _question.' Kurama shivers at the thought. _'Well I think I'll leave it that way for awhile longer.'_ Kurama thinks for a moment before he begins to treat Mokas body for her wounds as well as removing his coat so he may cover her mostly exposed torso after being treated.

As Yusuke reaches the others he pauses as he reaches Yukari so he gently picks her up and carries her over to Kurama and places her beside Inner Moka. With a smile Kurama momentarily looks up at Yusuke and tells him that Yukari would be just fine since she was only knocked out, much to the mazaku youths relief.

A moment of silence was interrupted by a cough from the elder witch who was looking at Yusuke almost expectantly. "What?" Yusuke asks as he places his hands on his hips and looks at her curiously.

"Aren't you going to help me up Raizen junior? I mean it is your fault that I'm down like this you know. So you better take responsibility." Ruby asks with a mischievous grin causing Yusuke to stiffen for a moment as he hears that particular nickname that he was given from Raizens old buddies.

"...Call me that again and I may have to beat on you next..." Yusuke states as he sends the elder witch a glare, but much to his confusion she doesn't shrink away from the threat like he assumed she would, no in fact she almost seemed somewhat eager for him to do so as she looks at him with a blush covering her cheeks.

_'What the hell! Why is she blushing like that? It's almost as if she...oh god don't tell me she's a damn masochist!'_ Yusuke sweat drops at the thought as well as Kurama whom also appeared to have realized it.

"On second thought...why don't I just help you up anyways." Yusuke says as he walks over to the now disappointed Ruby. As he helps Ruby to her feet she couldn't help but admire his muscular physique as well as the markings over his body and the long ass hair that he somehow still hadn't noticed. Now Yusuke on the other hand seemed somewhat distracted by the sheer amount of cleavage Ruby had revealed since she was back to wearing her usual gothic clothing consisting of pink corset, a long black skirt with frills at the end and her high-heeled shoes. Now that Ruby was on her feet she attempts to take a step however her leg ended up giving out on her causing the witch to begin to fall. But just as she starts to fall Yusuke quickly wraps an arm around her to keep her from falling, but his hand doesn't go where he intended.

"Uh...Raizen Junior...you hand seems to be on my chest. I'd appreciate it if you would remove it."

Although once again irritated by the nickname he still wasn't as willing to release her just like that on account of the fact that if he did release her then she would only fall to the ground again and secondly...well he is Yusuke after all and wasn't going to waste this one chance of copping a feel until he got her back over to Kurama before he released her. "Well I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that! And since I don't see that happening anytime soon, my hand will remain there until I get you back to the others." Yusuke tells her with a lecherous grin on his face. Luckily for Ruby he didn't waste much time in getting her over to the others, although she certainly would've preferred it if he didn't give her breast another quick squeeze before he released her.

Once Yusuke finishes bringing Ruby to the others for Kurama to give her a little first aid he starts to feel a little weird so he turns around so he has his back to the kitsune. "Hey Kurama my back feels a little weird. Is there anything on it?" He asks.

Kurama looks up at the mazaku with a small grin. "I'm sorry Yusuke but I can't see with your hair in the way like that."

"Huh my hair?" Yusuke asks as he reaches behind himself only to feel his long and coarse hair running down his back. "Ahh what the hell? Just why the fuck is my hair so damn long again...oh don't tell me it's a side effect of using that parasite!" Yusuke comically screams out which brings a laugh from both Ruby as well as Kurama.

Between the combined effort of both Kurama and Ruby, both Yukari and Moka were healed to the point where they would easily be able to leave on their own once they were ready. And while the two of them were focused on that, Yusuke was attempting to reattach the parasitic creature to his chest in the hope that his hair would return to it's original length and luckily for him it did. However the marks on his arms and chest had yet to vanish which was probably due to the fact that the creature was in fact too injured at the moment to completely do it's job. And after a quick talk Ruby had promised to keep watch over Moka and Yukari until they awoke as well as the fact to try and convince Moka to not attack Yusuke out of the blue like that again and if she wants a spar then all she has to do is ask for it next time. With the agreement made both Kurama and a now shirtless Yusuke begin to make their way back to the school.

XxX

Both Yusuke and Kurama were making their way back through the Academy on their way to the headmasters office which they finally manage to find after they ended up asking a couple female students where his office was located. After being given the information they needed the pair left the small group of girls who were blushing at the sight of Yusukes physique but somewhat disturbed at the sight of the creature clamped tightly to his chest.

After several minutes of travelling they reach the headmasters office and before Kurama could knock on the door Yusuke was quick to kick the door open leaving the kitsune to look at him with a deadpan look. "Must you open every door in that manner?" Kurama asks.

"Why the hell not? You should just be happy that I didn't destroy the darn thing." Yusuke retorts before walking into the mostly dark room that was barely lit with various candles. Kurama shakes his head as he follows Yusuke into the room where they come to a stop in front of a large deck with a man in a hooded robe sitting before them.

"It's about time the two of you got here. I was starting to think I would have to go out and find you myself at this rate." Tenmei says as his eyes appear to glow from under his hood. "But luckily it didn't come to that." He then chuckles as he looks at the pair.

"Ok so spill it. Your stupid letter said that you wanted us to come here so you could give us our stupid orders so lets get this crap over with so I can go to bed already!" Yusuke says as he crosses his arms as he looks at the robed man in annoyance.

Tenmei looks at Kurama for a moment before refocusing on Yusuke. "It would seem your friend has a problem with authority. But I don't really mind that as long as the job gets done." He resumes his chuckling for a moment just to annoy Yusuke. "But yes I did ask Enki to send me some help in regards to a serious threat concerning the human world. As I'm sure you've been informed about this much already but I'll tell you anyways. A group of powerful monsters has set out to destroy all of humanity, that obviously includes your family and loved ones so of course it's in your best interest to cooperate with us." The headmaster informs them in a serious tone which catches their full attention.

"This group known as Fairy Tail is a great deal more powerful than I would like and I can't gurantee that I could stop them even with reinforcements from around _this_ world, so I got to thinking... if my allies in this would aren't enough then why not seek assistance from the makai? However there was a serious separation that divided that world into three waring factions. But luckily one person managed to bring all of makai under one absolute rule...that person was you Urameshi-san." Tenmei says as he grins under his hood. "Thanks to your brilliant idea the entirety of makai is now under my old friends rule so I had but to ask him for assistance and he was kind enough to send me two powerful demons, albeit two half-demons but powerful demons nonetheless. And given your ancestry with being the son of Raizan, and you Kurama being the kitsune Yoko I'm sure the two of you will be valuable subordinates."

Yusukes eye twitches with irritation at the subordinates comment. "If that's the case then why don't you just tell us what you know about this group then we'll leave and go eradicate them. Enough of this pussyfooting around."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Urameshi-san. You see Fairy Tail isn't aware that I've asked Enki for assistance as of yet so I can't allow either of you to leave as of yet. For the time being you two will have to attend classes and help in protecting the students of this academy...and yes that includes that youth from earlier...you know the one who asked the two of you to join his family." Tenmei loudly laughs at the blushing faces of the pair standing in front of his desk. Just as Yusuke was about to make a smartass remark Tenmei interrupts him. "Now now Urameshi-san before you take off and do something foolish like trying to kill young Fanfang-san at least try to hear his entire story first. I can assure you that he doesn't mean what you seem to think he does," He tells them causing Yusuke to look at him curiously yet still somewhat irritated while Kurama seemed to be putting two and two together.

"Is his family involved in the mafia?" Kurama inquisitively asks.

"Huh? What like in that Godfather movie?" Yusuke asks as he turns to Kurama.

The headmaster grins wickedly from under his hood. "As I said...ask the kid for his story because I have no interest in telling it to you two."

Both Kurama and Yusuke were more than a little irritated at the mans attitude and just turned and began to walk away.

"One moment gentlemen. There still two last points I have to inform you of. Firstly since you've been moved directly into the second year you are no doubt unaware that you will be required to join a school club, and your teacher Nekonome-san will be giving you more information on that tomorrow during homeroom class. And the second point is directed at you Kurama-san... the class your to be put in charge of is the history class for the second years since our previous teacher has since retired." Tenmei tells Kurama who nods in understanding while Yusuke looks only more confused.

"What's he mean by that Kurama?"

"He means that I'm to be a member of both the student body as well as the faculty. I haven't lived for thousands of years without learning a thing or two about the history of the three worlds." Kurama quickly explains before heading out of the room and making his way towards the dorms.

Yusuke stands there in shock at that little declaration for a couple of minutes before he feels the sting of a whip hitting him on his backside resulting in him letting out a loud yelp of surprise. He quickly turns around and looks for the culprite only to see the headmaster stll standing behind the desk but with a whip in his hand. "What are you still doing in here Urameshi-san? I believe it's time for you to leave my office!" Tenmei tells him and only gives him a few more moments before he starts whipping at the floor behind Yusuke and quickly making it's way towards him. And of course Yusuke didn't want to feel the sting of that damn whip anymore then needed so he quickly flips the headmaster off before making a quick retreat from the office.

XxX

Now that the first day had finally ended both Yusuke and Kurama were actually quite tired, for different reasons of course however the pair chose to retire to the rooms as soon as possible in an effort to avoid causing any other problems such as the fact that a couple of students had managed to see Yusuke carrying the once invincible Moka out of the dust storm that had been their battle field. But luckily for Yusuke they couldn't see him clearly, however they seemed to have realized that the guy who had managed to beat Moka had dark hair and seemed to be affiliated with Kurama. So unfortunately Kurama would be having to deal with that particular problem in the morning, however Kurama would be having to deal with a different situation other than that particular problem that next day.

* * *

Now I hope you all liked this chapter even though I'm sure I could have done a better job on it but alas here it is. Now once again remember to review so I know how I'm doing as well as what I can work on. Peace out.


End file.
